A Feudal Fairy Tale
by Sailor Saturn-Star
Summary: Its been two long months since Inuyasha disappeared. Kagome is determined to find him and will go to any length to free his heart and soul. Finally updated! Will this fairy tale ever get its forever after? Inu/Kag
1. Where is My Prince?

**A/N Okay, I know I have been _very_ neglectful of this site and my writing for awhile, but this idea has been on my mind lately and IT WON'T GO AWAY! >runs away crying> **

**Darn the voices in my head...**

**Disclaimer: Anyone have an Inuyasha in their closet they want to give me? 'Cause I don't have one.**

Chapter 1: Where is My Prince?

Kagome sighed. Finals were next week, and she was _not_ ready at all. Of course her record number of absences hurt her grades, but before she could barely keep up. But that was before...

No. She would not think about that, about _him_. It was just too painful.

The black-haired teenager shook the bad thoughts out of her mind. She had to remain focused. Her exams were next week. And next Saturday...she would graduate. And high school would be over. For good.

Then she would have all summer to finish what she started those few years ago. Her and her companions would finish the shikon no tama and destroy the evil demon, Naraku. Finally _he_ would be happy, she would be free to roam all over feudal Japan and be his 'shard detector.'...

Damn it! Stop it Kagome! She laid her head down on her arms which were crossed on her desk. No matter how long its been, she can't get used to the fact: Inuyasha was gone. No goodbyes. No explanations. No nothing!

A single tear rolled down the Miko's cheek and she raised her head. She must study. Get good grades, and get into the university in the fall. It was all that was left to her now.

* * *

Sango looked up from the simmering pot of beef and vegetables to see Miroku enter the hut. "Any luck?" She asked as he sat down and leaned his back against the wall. 

"Nope." He sighed. "No sign of Naraku, jewel shards, or you-know-who."

The youkai huntress' shoulders slumped. "Well, at least you tried, houshi." She went back to stirring her stew, "Where could he be? Its been two months and not even a sign of him."

The monk nodded solemnly. "Sango. It _has_ been two months, if he was going to return..."

"Don't say that!" She said, slamming the ladle down. "He would never leave! There is too much at stake here! Not too mention Kagome is here waiting for his return!"

"You saw what I saw, Sango, and you can't deny the truth. Inuyasha left in the middle of the night. Right after Kagome went to sleep."

"Just because Kikyo's soulcollectors were in the area doesn't mean..."

"Yes it does, he went to see Kikyo...and he never came back."

"But he CARES for Kagome, houshi! We can both see that!"

The monk shook his head. "We were mistaken, Sango."

"He...went with her...didn't he?" Shippou stammered. He was outside the hut's door flap and unfortunately heard most of the conversation. Tears welled up in his eyes as he clinched his little fists. "INUYASHA YOU JERK!"

* * *

The young miko grunted as she drug her overly large bag down the stairs to the bone-eaters well. Studying in this time was impossible! She couldn't concentrate in her room,her mind betrayed her with memories while she tried sitting under Goshinboku: memories of her and Inuyasha. 

So, in a last-ditch effort to actually learn something, she went into the past.

How ironic.

Usually, she was fighting to leave the feudal era in order to return to school; the usual place of learning. Now she was leaving the present to return to the place that she previously dismissed as history's worst time to study: now it seemed a haven for her troubled mind.

As she leapt into the well, the warming blue glow wrapped around her and carried her along the thread of time. Two brown loafers touched lightly on the soft dirt floor of the well and she looked up to a cloudless blue sky.

A sigh escaped her lips as she realized that she would have to lug the impossibly heavy bag up the steep wall of the well unaided. She slipped her arms under the straps of her bag and began her ascent when a familiar youkai's aura entered her senses.

She looked up hopefully as a familiar silhouette blocked out the light above her.

"Inuyasha?"

**Ends Chapter**

**A/N So what do you guys think so far? Any good to continue or should I just delete? Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Of Memories Past

**A/N Okay, okay I'm back and due to popular opinion, the story stays. Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to my loving boyfriend, Adam. Who helped me the brain-storm this chapter. I love you sweetheart!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, haven't found one yet...but I caught a Kirara doll! Does that count?**

**SPOILER WARNING! If you haven't seen movies one or two, there are some minor spoilers in this chapter!**

Chapter 2: Of Memories Past

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome blinked back tears as she stared above her. "Is that you, Inuyasha?" Her eyes widened as the shadow overhead shimmered and became translucent. She gasped as it disappeared; the pounding in her heart increased as she used unknown strength to pull herself from the bone-eater's well.

The feeling of youkai energy was gone from her heart, almost as if it was never there. Looking around frantically, she caught no sign of youkai or hanyou. _Stupid Kagome._ Her head drooped as new tears hit her knee and the ground below her feet. _You should have known better. All that studying has seriously disrupted your brain._

With a heartbroken sigh, she forced herself to stand and she began her lonely trek towards Kaede's village.

How could she have done that? Its been at least a week since she last left the feudal era to return to her own time, if Inuyasha was really there, he would have practically dragged her from her room.

Kagome smiled sadly. She hadn't felt this lonely walking from the well since the first time she came to this era. As she passed the Goshinboku, her eyes swelled with burning tears as she gazed on the bare spot where Inuyasha hung from an arrow for fifty years. Slowly, she slid her bag from her back and walked to the old tree.

Climbing up to the patch of smooth wood, she remembered her hanyou the way she first seen him. He looked as if he was sleeping; a deep and peaceful sleep it was too. For he was sealed under the spell of her previous incarnation, Kikyo. After the two feel into a deadly trap set by the evil demon, Naraku, The powerful miko shot the hanyou through the heart after he stole the shikon no tama from the shrine where it rested. Alas, directly following the sealing of Inuyasha Kikyo died from the wounds she received from Naraku whom was disguised as her beloved Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled sadly as she remembered reaching up and stroking one of the cute ears that stuck up from the top of the half-demon's head. Rubbing her hand against the smooth wood of the Goshinboku offered her a little comfort and she glanced at the puncture wound in the trunk of the tree that was pierced by that sealing arrow all those years ago. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she recalled the timecouresty overtook her common sense and she stuck her finger in that hole. The shaft of the arrow was gone; however, the stone arrowhead was not. Inuyasha nearly flipped when he smelt her blood and rushed to her side. Kagome's heart sped up when Inuyasha took her injured hand in his and lick her wound clean. She was really touched that day when he took the time to make sure she was okay and not mutilating herself anymore.

Bringing her hand to her chest, she smiled when a warm sensation filled her heart. Looking once more at the tree, she carefully made her way back to the path and retrieved her bag. Not looking behind her, she continued her path to the village.

The farmers working the rice fields stopped their work long enough to wave and call out to her in a pleasant greeting. Being polite, the young miko returned their gestures; but soon her mind took her back again-to the time when she ran down this very same path in sheer terror.

It was just after sunset, and the village suddenly came under attack by an awful demon who called herself Mistress Centipede. In a brave act, Kagome took the one thing the demon desired: the shikon no tama. She sensed something from the woods calling her and towards it she ran. That was she screamed for helpwhen Inuyasha awoke from his sleep. Kagome smiled, back then he was only after the jewel and he even turned on her after he destroyed the centipede demon. Thinking back to that day, Kagome can't believe that she thoughthe was going to kill her. Now, she had complete trust for the hanyou who stole her heart away...at least he _did_.

Until he ran off.

She wiped a tear from her eye and decided it might be best if the others didn't see her in this fashion: puffy bags under her red eyes from her last crying fit before she left home. Spotting an old tree stump just on the outside of the village, she sat down on it and started dapping her dry eyes with a damp cloth.

_This is beyond ridiculous._ Kagome thought as she rubbed her eyes. _I thought we had finally broken through and been completely honest with each other...I thought...he loved me..._ The girl's shoulders trembled as more sobs escaped her mouth. She brought her fingers to her lips as another memory entered her mind, calming her of her sorrow.

Kagome stood helpless, her arms spread and tied to a stake behind her. In front of her, Inuyasha fought against his inner youkai self. But, it was a losing battle, and as the witch before him laughed, the image in the mirror she was holding was rapidly becoming Inuyasha: as a human. Once the image was completely human, Inuyasha's youkai would burst through and he would be a mindless killer: seeking death and chaos everywhere. And there would be no hope in bringing him back to his hanyou form. Tears flowed down Kagome's cheeks as she watched, unable to get to her hanyou who needed her desperately.

Then suddenly, she was free! The bonds that held her wrists were gone and without a second thought, she ran to her love's side. Gripping the red cloth of his fire-rat hoari she called his name. Above her, his silver hair lashed out in all directions and his eyes were pure white: he did not respond to her calls. Tears formed in her eyes as she pleaded for him to return to her.

All of her emotions raced through her, and she knew what it would take to bring him back. Forcing back her fear for him, she gathered all her courage and took his lips with hers. It was a tense moment, but shortly the squirming half-demon stopped thrashing about. His movements became more gentle as he slowly returned the kiss. Carefully his arms embraced the girl and he held her as tenderly as if he was holding a glass figurine. Slowly, the pair parted, and they both looked in the other's eyes. And smiled.

_God that felt so right!_ Kagome wrapped her arms around her slender body; suddenly feeling more alone than before. The urge to get up and start pacing crossed her mind: a restless moment.

_Inuyasha wouldn't just leave me, he wouldn't! Would he? I thought we were beginning to connect on a deeper level. What would make him just up and leave?_

The thought struck her just as if a bolt of lightning shot from the sky and hit her square in the heart. "Kikyo."

The nightmarish reality slowly crept up on her._ Inuyasha went to see Kikyo..._ The disturbing image resurfaced of the time when she found herself running late and hurrying back to the feudal era. It was dark when she climbed out of the damp well. Looking up, the ghostly white forms of Kikyo's soul collectors streaked across the sky.

"Kikyo." Kagome muttered to herself as she ran to follow where the demons were leading her. Stopping abruptly and hiding herself behind a tree, she witnessed Inuyasha's promise to protect Kikyo from the clutches of Naraku.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as he held the undead miko in a loving embrace. Knees failing her, she sat on the ground behind the tree.

But the worst part of all...

was the way...

he looked at her...

She couldn't take it. The remorse in his eyes that said things between the two would never be the same. So instead of hearing with her ears what his eyes said, she turned like a coward...

and ran away.

Kagome stopped in her pacing and sat down on the ground. _Hard._ She ignored the pain in her rear as she realized her worst fear may have come true.

_She went with him. That clay bitch! She took him with her!_ She pulled her knees closer to her body and sobbed.

Would she ever see her cute hanyou again? A feeling of hopelessness overtook her and left her an empty shell.

Until a cry filled the small village, making the birds leave the safety of the trees and the children stop momentary in their innocent games. Kagome looked up as the sound from Kaede's hut made everyone around look towards the sound's origin.

"INUYASHA YOU JERK!"

Kagome blinked. "That was Shippou's voice." She wiped the tears from her face. "It sounds like he is yelling at Inuyasha! That must mean...!" She hurriedly grabbed her bag and ran to the old miko's hut.

_INUYASHA IS BACK!_

**Ends Chapter 2**

**Animelover231: Thanks for those kind words! It means alot to me!**

**tashachan28: Yeah, for some reason, the first chapters of all my stories are always short. But usually they get longer as I go. Continuing on I go!**

**bettychan: Well, I'm not planning on deleting this story. As long as I know people are reading and enjoying my stories I don't feel as if my works are just wasting space. looks for hiding place And uh...it'll be a few more chapters until I unveil where Inuyasha is. Probably eating ramen somewhere, maybe? lol**

**And to everyone else! Please review and tell me what you think! Just push that little button down there! Please?**

**THAT MEANS YOU TOO ADAM! Don't make me go over there again! ...oh wait...please make me go over there again! Don't make me pout...over the computer...'cause I will!**

**Later allz!**

**Sailor Saturn-Star**


	3. Return of a Flea

**Hey everyone I'm back again! I kept you waiting a little bit, I hope the suspense is high!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Really. I _own_ this! Yeah right, in my dreams maybe**

Chapter 3: Return of a Flea

Kagome ran to Kaede's hut, oblivious to all of her surroundings-she was in the village, and hardly any demons dared to come into the village that was known to be protected by Inuyasha and his friends. Thank goodness the word of his disappearance hadn't reached many demonic ears and the small human village was never bothered.

Behind her, out of her range of detection, a pair of eyes followed her every move. With a small grunt of extreme effort, the unknown demon set off behind her.

* * *

Sango and Miroku looked up with a start as an overly zealous Kagome flew into the hut, tripped and landed with a thud right on her face. "Ow...pain." With a gasp Kagome's head snapped up and scanned the tiny hut. 

"Inu...yasha?" She looked up hopefully at the astonished trio.

Miroku didn't meet her glance, he closed his eyes and turned his head. Opening them to gaze at the demon exterminator who sighed silently and shook her head. He was not here. Shippou walked over and gave the depressed miko a hug, releasing her only when she shifted her legs underneath her to sit upright. With a look of worry for his adopted mother, he crawled into her lap and snuggled into her saddened embrace.

"Any word?"

"I am sorry, Lady Kagome." Miroku said, "there is no sign of Inuyasha anywhere. It's almost as if he just dropped off the face of the Earth."

Sango looked sorrowfully at her hurting friend, who's eyes where hidden beneath the shadow of her hair. _After dinner, I think a trip to the hot spring is in order. All those emotions are bottled up inside her and its not healthy. _She looked down to the boiling pot of stew. "Shippou, could you go and see if Keade is ready for dinner? I'm taking it off the fire now."

The little kitsune looked up a last time to Kagome before finally getting up and heading towards the fields: Keade was there gathering needed herbs. With a 'mew' Kirara got up from her spot and followed the fox demon.

Sango cast a stolen glance at the monk leaning on the wall, he was unusually behaved today. Not so much as a pat on the bottom to her or any other girl she witnessed today. A wicked thought erupted in her mind which made her break out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Two pairs of curious eyes looked up at the laughing girl. "Sango...is anything...wrong?" Miroku asked, inching closer to the prize he had missed all day: traveling around in the forest took away his flirting time.

Slowly killing her hysteria the demon slayer shook her head. Tears were falling from her eyes and she rubbed them off. "I was just thinking about something, and a funny image came to mind."

"What about?" Kagome asked, not noticing the sly hand reaching out for the bottom of one Sango.

"It...just occurred to me that Miroku hasn't groped any girls today...and suddenly it dawned on me that the reason because he didn't was because maybe today he was after a male friend!"

Miroku's hand fell to the ground as his face met ground in a way similar to getting 'sat.'

The future girl placed a finger to her cheek as a picture entered her head of Miroku and some random farmer. "_Excuse me, kind sir, but would you mind baring my children?"_ A quiet snicker rose in the girl's throat before an all-out laughing fit burst from her mouth. Sango joined in the fray, while an embarrassed monk slowly rose from the floor.

"Um hum. Excuse me, ladies but I must remind you that I am still here."

"I'm sorry, Miroku." Kagome said, wiping tears from her eyes. "But I needed that laugh."

The exterminator smirked as she poured out bowls of her dinner. _Mission accomplished. Mood: lightened._

The bamboo curtain that was the doorway to the hut was slowly lifted aside and Keade walked in followed by a scampering Shippou. Slowly, the elder miko sat down and looked towards Sango. "Do ye require any help, child?"

"No thank you, grandma Keade, the only thing I want you to do is sit there and relax for a bit. You need to rest, you've been out all day."

The old miko nodded reluctantly. She wanted to help, and hell be damned if she was going to admit that her last few years had put some creak to her bones. So, with a forced smile, she took her dinner and began to eat it down.

Sango poured herself the last bowl and nearly cursed herself. She had brought out an extra bowl, hopefully Kagome wouldn't notice, since she had forgotten to not count the missing hanyou. Taking a side glance towards the girl, she sighed with relieve: she was helping the kitsune with his stew too much to see the mistake. Quickly hiding the piece she smiled and began cheerful-sounding small talk with the group.

Halfway into the meal, a loud, pained, 'mew!' came from the duel-tailed neko youkai, Kirara. As the group watched, her back leg made a powerful swipe behind her ear and a small brown fleck flew off.

"Ahhh!" The small being cried as it hit the ground feet away from an annoyed fire cat. After standing and brushing its robes off it waved to the group. "Hey guys!"

"Myoga!"

"What do_you_ want?" Shippou asked more hatefully than normal. Inuyasha was nowhere near, so why was his vassal here?

"Ah, yes. Please excuse my rudeness. I wanted to wait until your meal was finished, but my hunger became too much for my little flea body to handle."

"Well, go ahead and tell us what you wanted. But don't expect Inuyasha to help..."

A strict look from Miroku stopped Sango's statement cold. A reminder of_him_ was not needed during dinner.

"Ah, yes, of course." With a small 'huff,' the flea jumped onto Kagome's left knee and bowed politely. "Lady Kagome, please forgive my rudeness, but...INUYASHA'S IN TROUBLE AND YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP!"

_What? Inu...yasha?_ Tears brimmed again at the girl's eyelids. "Where is he!"

**Ends Chapter 3**

**Blossom of Death: ILOVE your name! That is a cool name. I updated see!**

**dbzgtfan2004: Thanks for your kind words. Inu x Kag all the way!**

**Sailor Saturn-Star's teddybear: My cutest reader ever! But you better review this chapter! I mean it! Or I won't let you cheat this story anymore! Love you, Sweetheart! _Kissy kissy good..._**

**HAHA! Cliffy! ...don't kill me, just review please.**

**See ya'll later! If you review, that is...and NOT kill me. Chao! **

**Sailor Saturn-Star**


	4. Sleeping Hanyou

**A/N Yay! No one got me! Haha! Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer _looks around sneakily_ YES! IT'S MINE! ALL MINE! _runs away from mob of lawyers and other Inuyasha fans_ MINE I SAY! _trips and falls_ or...maybe not.**

Chapter 4: Sleeping Hanyou

A huge fire cat soared over the treetops headed west. On her back, three humans huddled close together so the danger of falling was minimal. A small fox demon rode atop her head and on his small shoulder: a tiny flea youkai was guiding the way.

The girl in front, strangely dressed in these modest times, bit back her fear and anxiety. _The Western Lands..._

_Kagome stared with a hawk's intensity. "Tell me. Myoga. Where. Is. He?"_

_The small demon gulped loudly. "Well, Lady Kagome, I was searching for your group when I happened upon Inuyasha's blood-scent. I followed it thinking I would finally get a good meal...er...I mean finally catch up with you and help you on your journey."_

_"I think Kagome needs an answer, Myoga." Sango commented, watching the growing impatience on the miko's face. If it had been Inuyasha she was talking with, he would already be several feet below the ground._

_The old flea glanced at the future girl and started to shake. Boy, she was starting to get ill at him..."W...western Lands. He is in the Western Lands."_

_In a flash Kagome was on her feet, knocking Shippou who was in her lap to the floor, followed by Myoga.  
"Sango. Can I borrow Kirara?"_

_The demon exterminator stood. "I'm going with you, Kagome. You might need some help, and Inuyasha has a lot of explaining to do."_

_Miroku nodded in agreement before standing. "Sorry to leave in this manner, Keade. But it seems like we've got a journey ahead of us."_

_"Yes, well. Good luck to all of you."_

_"What do you mean, 'good luck' Myoga? You're coming too!" Shippou proclaimed as he swiped him up in his little hand. "You are the only one who knows where he was last seen!"_

And so here they were. The little rag-tag team of humans and youkai headed west to save a hanyou friend.

_I don't know if this was such a good idea..._ Sango thought to herself. _Inuyasha did just up and leave us all in the woods that night, off to see Kikyo...and poor Kagome._ She looked to the girl in front of her. _She has gone through so much because of him these last couple of months. That jerk! He better have a good explanation!_

Behind her, Miroku stewed in his own mixed feelings. _'Inuyasha is a good friend, and he saved us on a number of occasions, but I can't help but think that he turned his back on us all. And now, he sent his servant to come retrieve us to help him in some way. When he is around Kikyo...something about him changes. He doesn't realize it, perhaps, but when she is near he becomes reckless and leaves without a moment's hesitation; no matter if Kagome sees him or not. But then again...he DID wait till she was asleep this time...is it because he was planning on not returning?_ He gripped his staff and glanced AGAIN at a certain behind in front of him...Kami, how he wanted to caress that...no! If he did, he would get smacked and it was a long way to the ground below. That would hurt, a lot. _Pain...bad...but...but...no...mustn't..._ He placed BOTH hands on his staff and gripped it until he knew that his knuckles were white.

_I can't take it any longer! I have to come clean! They need to know before we reach him..._ The small demon thought. With a shaky breath, he turned once again to the group. "Okay, at this pace it'll be nightfall before we reach where I found him..."

"I don't care! I want to see him now!" Kagome interrupted. She couldn't stand the wait any longer. Her heart ached for her hanyou, and she longed to see those intense golden eyes stare into her very soul again. _Inu-yasha._

"I know," Myoga said. "But you must know, before we go any further. The area where we are going is filled with youkai. For the past month, demons from all over have been showing up there. Out of curiosity, I went to see what all the commotion was about. I sensed Lord Inuyasha and snuck through the demons. Suddenly, I was met with a barrier. A strong one I couldn't break, so I walked the perimeter of the force field. There I saw him: and it was not a happy reunion." The flea stopped his speech and looked deep in the young miko's eyes. "He was hanging by an arrow, bound to a huge oak tree."

Kagome felt her heart shatter. "You mean he's..."

"Sealed. Only sealed, by a sacred arrow. I called to him but he would not awaken. It is the same type of sealment as what Kikyo did fifty years ago to him."

"That would explain why he didn't return that night." Sango muttered. She felt awful! Not only did she believe her friend had abandoned them, but when he needed them must they were nowhere around.

Miroku shook his head. "But I know we searched the entire area for him, why is it we didn't find him?"

"The force field has him magically hidden. Only by using scent or some other magical sensing ability would a person be able to locate him in that barrier."

"Kikyo did this, didn't she." It wasn't a question from Kagome, but a statement. "She and Inuyasha had some words and she sealed him again! That WITCH!" Fresh sobs erupted from the miko's throat. _Hold on, Inuyasha. We're on the way. I'm coming, wait for me._

In the distance, the sun began to creep beneath the mountain's peaks, and the dark blanket of night was rapidly being pulled overhead. In the distance, Kagome saw a pinkish-purple glow: the result of the barrier, no doubt.

Or it could be Inuyasha's way of calling her. Again, like he did the first time she needed him.

**Ends Chapter 4**

**Orlandoroxmysox: I hate cliffys too, but they're fun to write and you have to admit it keeps readers returning, if only to see what happens next. So, please continue reading and sending your kind words.**

**Blossom of Death: I read two of your fics, hehe. I got hyper off of one of them! Yay! Sugar! _shakes off sugar high_ I don't need hyper at 1 o clock in the morning. Still, it was a funny fic..._snickers_ Please keep reading!**

**In the reference in the last paragraph, when it says it was Inuyasha's way of calling her, in the first episode of Inuyasha, Kagome runs to Inuyasha's forest, towards the pinkish light that only she can see. In her mind, she feels as if someone is calling her. This is an exact replica of that account.**

**Lucky number 7! 7 reviews! Yay! Hopefully we'll add to the count! So...hit the button please _pouts_ Please?**

**Au reviour!**

**_Sailor Saturn-Star_**


	5. De Ja Vous

**A/N Dang, I'm on a roll now! Yeah! Chapter 5 Here we are!**

**Disclaimer: Uh...can I have it? Please?**

**Chapter 5: De Ja Vous**

"I think it would be best if we landed here, Kirara." Sango said, as she noticed several demons below them make eye contact with her. "If the demons decided to attack, we'd have a better chance of fending them off on the ground."

Kagome nodded. She would run through a hundred Narakus if she had too, Inuyasha needed her.

Landing in a place where they could see few demons around, they quickly climbed off their ride and got their weapons ready for battle. Kagome fitted an arrow in her bow and started walking. Myoga hopped on her shoulder. It was a miracle he was even still around, with all the danger surrounding them. He must have figured it was safer to be with them than on his own, trying to make his trademark run.

Suddenly, a huge wave of youkai erupted from the shrubbery to their left! A surprise attack!

"Bone Boomerang!" Sango bellowed as her trademark weapon swept through the sea of oncoming youkai.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted as he unwrapped his cursed hand. The small vacuum sucked in a number of demons before he was forced to close it. Bringing out a few seals he began praying on them.

A shining arrow shot through a couple of demons that were coming close to Kagome, who was further away from the others. "Get away!" She shrieked.

"Kagome! Run! We'll hold them off as long as we can!" Sango shouted. A new wave of demons flooded from the right, surrounding the group.

"GO! Get Inuyasha!" Miroku agreed.

The miko nodded. "Be careful!"

With one last look back to her friends, Kagome turned on her heel and ran. Behind her, she heard intense crashing. Risking a glance, she saw a huge snake demon following her! _Oh no._ Quickly, she willed her feet to go faster, to push them farther. But she knew she couldn't keep up this pace for long!

From her shoulder, she felt the light tap of Myoga. She turned to him...and he was gone! He must have jumped off! That coward! She stumbled over a stick in the path but regained her footing. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She wouldn't make it! Inuyasha..."INUYASHA!"

* * *

_Tha-Thump! Tha-Thump!_

Warm blood filled cold veins, as white ears twitched at every sound. The smell of fear and salt filled the hanyou's nose and made him lift his groggy head. "Ka...gom...e..." His eyes snapped open as the half-demon realized that the miko was in the area, and she was in trouble! "Kagome!"

He moved to leap from the tree when a pink flash from the arrow pinning him forced him back. "Damn! Kagome!" His field of vision was tight, he turned his head to the right and left, but he was not able to see Kagome!

From far away, he heard a muffled cry of terror. "Inuyasha, help me!"

"I'M OVER HERE KAGOME! FOLLOW MY VOICE, YOU CAN DO IT!"

His ears picked up another shout, then nothing.

* * *

Tears ran down the miko's face as she knew she was losing speed: her muscles were wearing out. She closed her eyes tight as she ran: she didn't want to watch the demon catch her. She had failed him. "Inuyasha. I'm sorry..."

Behind her, a sickening crash and a bloodcurdling scream made her shriek and she chanced a glance behind her. What she saw made her knees go weak like jelly and she fell to the ground.

A shimmering pink veil covered the area behind her, it went on seemingly without end in both directions and as she craned her head up she noticed it blocked out the sky overhead. _This must be what Myoga described...the barrier. But how did I? _The demon was no where around either: the barrier must have destroyed it or made it retreat.

"KAGOME!"

_Inuyasha!_ Forgetting her aches, she got off the ground and hurried to the sound of his voice. _I hope this is not a dream, please be real!_

A wide smile crossed her face as she pushed limbs to the side. "Inu-yasha." Her voice caught in her throat as she saw a huge oak tree in the distance. "That must be it! Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" There it was again! His voice was filled with worry, she could tell, she began to run, again. Only one more bush to pass and...

_Thump!_

Her foot caught a root and she tripped, landing flat on her face on the far side of the shrub.

"Oi. Can't stand on your own two feet can ya?"

Her heart stopped. With a hesitated movement, she slowly lifted her head and made instant eye contact with those golden eyes she had missed so much. A lump formed in her throat, he was really here!

"Inuyasha!"

**Ends Chapter 5**

**Sailor Saturn-Star's teddybear: Drama good! Romance better, though. Hope you help me get into the more romantic parts that are coming up soon...Love you too Sweetheart!**

**orlandoroxmysox: Yeah, Kikyo just needs to keep her two cents to herself...back in hell where she came from.  
Evilness! She's got some explaining to do pretty soon, though.**

**Deathgirl997: Thank you, I really try. Keep reading!**

**Blossom of Death: I know, when I was in school summer vacation was a little boring. What I used to do,  
because I didn't have a computer back then, was I would stay up all night and watch TV, then sleep all day.  
Easy way to beat the heat. :shouts to the sun: YOU HEAR THAT, SUN! I OUTSMARTED YOU HAHAHA!**

**Okay guys, the moment of truth! I you want to see more of this story, sooner, I suggest you speak up! What do you want to see happen? I'm open to suggestions now! Push that button! USE THE FORCE, LUKE! ..sry, I'm in a Star Wars mood...**

**The force is strong in that one...**

**Sailor Saturn-Star**


	6. Breaking the Seal

**A/N Okay-dokay, ya'll! Here we go again! A lot of you have voiced your opinion about what should happen with the little love-triangle here, and MAYBE something will happen...**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Inuyasha yesterday, I don't have it today, and the mailman is refusing to answer his phone...**

Chapter 6: Breaking the Seal

"Inuyasha!"

With shaky legs, the girl slowly stood on her feet; lingering slightly to brush the dirt and tree debris from her skirt. "Are you okay?" She glanced at the arrow piercing Inuyasha and moved to stand at the tree's base. His knee was her eye level, making it impossible to reach the object that hindered her friends movements.

"Does it look like I'm okay! I'm stuck to a damn tree, Kagome! How would you be after that, huh?" The hanyou bursted, being sealed to an overgrown weed didn't do a thing to soften his mood. Though that sweet scent did make him anxious to get down...

"Oi! Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me?" He exploded, his patience had clearly expired. He paused as he smelt fresh salt, and his expression softened slightly as he watched water fall from her bent head. Oh boy, he did it. His ears drooped as her shoulders trembled. Gods, he just wanted to reach down there and hold her...no! That would show too much! So, he settled for uncomfortably biting his lower lip and averting his gaze. "Kagome..."

"Just save it, Inuyasha. I should be used to this by now..." She raised her head to look at him, her red eyes betraying all the grief that flooded her heart. "How would you like it if you came off that tree the hard way? Its clearly easier for me to 's-word' you down. Or, you could just hang up there for the rest of eternity. Maybe you'll be lucky and some contractors from my time will find you in about 450ish years."

"Kagome." He looked down to her again. "Help me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I told you too!"

"Oh, really. Well, let me think about that...NO!" And with that, she turned her back to the half-demon. Her arms crossed and eyes closed. "I've been waiting around for the past two months worried sick about you, Inuyasha! And when I finally get to see you..." She paused as her voice began to crack. "You...treat me like...some kind of..._dog_!"

"Kagome!" Those words hit his heart hard, harder than even Kikyo's arrow. They hit home with him. How could he do that to her, with what had happened all through his childhood. Running from human and demon alike: each in their own way trying to destroy him: heart and body. "I had no idea..."

"That I have feelings, Inuyasha! You are not the only one who...feels...lonely...and betrayed."

"Please, Kagome! Where is all this coming from?"

A pair of angry eyes flashed towards him. "Oh, don't you know? You should, all those times you've left me alone in the woods just to run away from me...to..._HER_." A sigh came from her mouth as she fought to control her emotions. "Let's just drop it, okay? Help me get to that arrow." She reached up towards the sealed demon who said not a word as he gripped her handwith his right and effortlessly lifted her up. His left arm wrapped around her waist and held her firm against him. Right hand reached over and pulled her beside the arrow, it stuck in his left side, and she was now on his right.

With her left hand, she wrapped her arm around his neck: an awkward half-hug as she steadied herself against him. How long had she wanted to be wrapped in his arms again! Though she would have preferred a more loving manner, she chose not to complain. With a steady hand, she reached out and grasped the protruding projectile's tail. "You ready?" She whispered.

She felt herself pulled tighter towards his warming chest, and she felt her heart race. With a gulp and closed eyes, she tugged at the arrow. She felt the resistance from it, just like the first. But this was stronger, fresher. For a heartbreaking second, she thought it wouldn't budge.

That's when it shattered.

The breath from her lungs was forced from her as the terrible wave of force swept through her small body. She gripped Inuyasha instintivly as she felt herself begin to fall.

But the meeting with the ground never occurred, Inuyasha pushed himself from the tree trunk as gravity began to take him. The girl in his arms trembled as her other hand gripped his hoari. He smirked as they landed, like he would drop her! She had once again set him free, and that was a gift that he could never soon forget.

He looked to the girl in his arms, her eyes were closed tight and her mouth was a thin line. "Hey. Open your eyes. You can sleep later.

The dual orbs opened simultaneously and looked around. Looking upwards, she began to gasp. Moving from his grasp.

The dog-demon followed her gaze bewildered. "What is it?" He growled, expecting an enemy.

"Can't you see it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, more awe in her voice than fear. Above them, the pink curtain was shimmering lightly, and small holes appeared in its length. "The force field...is breaking..."

An annoyed growl rose in the hanyou's throat. "What force field!" He saw nothing above their heads, and for the first time, he noticed his nose wasn't working like it normally did. His sense of smell reached the treetops...then it stopped. Maybe it was just a silly notion, there could be nothing over the trees. Yet, usually he smelt the old odor of long-past birds flying, or of demons in the distance even. But now..._nothing_.

Kagome still walked around, her head craning as far as it would go, watching the unseen barrier. She cried out, as the pink veil finally shattered, and the stars became visible to her again.

There it was! Inuyasha's nose went into overdrive as the closely pressed smell of demons surrounded them, moving closer to the pair by the second! "KAGOME! GET OVER HERE!" He pulled her arm, more roughly than he would have preferred. With his main hand, he reached to his side to grab the hilt of his sword, swing it into its transformed state, and hold it towards the nearest demon's stench. He clasped his hand around where the handle always hung...but it was gone!

"Oh, shit!" He muttered, he looked to his side at the empty space belonging to his father's sword stood empty. "Kagome! Stay alert!"

"Inuyasha...what's..." She stopped in midsentence as she felt herself being thrust upwards: Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped just as a line of acid hit the spot where they once stood. "THAT!"

The demon looked up to the suspended duo with a sparkle of malice in his eye. He brought his long, razor-sharp nails to his face. He would skewer them as they descended.

But it was not to be. Inuyasha brought his own claws before him, not a moment's hesitation.

_"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"_

The girl on his back clung to the red fabric as they traveled through the demon's middle. With a thump, they landed on the ground and the hanyou turned back in time to watch the demon fall and die. He growled silently, Tetsusaiga was no where to be found, and more demons were headed their way. "Hang on, Kagome! We're bailing!"

"NO! Inuyasha! We can't leave Miroku and Sango behind!"

"Where are they!"

The girl pointed down the path she came from. "That way."

"Hold on, then!"

* * *

Little did anyone suspect, from high above the tree line a pair of eyes followed their move. Kagura smirked as she rode on her feather. Being downwind of the hanyou's nose proved useful, and a task of wind manipulation that small was indeed a helpful trick.

"So, there he was. Naraku was right, after all. And it looks like the poor puppy has lost his chew toy." She laughed quietly to herself. "That barrier that Kikyo put up stopped Naraku from killing the dog in his sleep, but now that the witch's protection is gone; it will be child's play to put this dog down."

**Ends Chapter 6**

**Oh...another cliffie! ...Ack! Don't kill me! Oh, yeah! To another thing! Yay! All those nice reviews! I'm so happy!  
But alas, I cannot answer them all...I apprecate everyone I assure you, but since there are so many I'm forced to not answer them all. gomen.**

**Mr Deja Vu: I must admit, the thing with Kikyo...well...I'm trying to get all the characters true to their emotions and feelings. And think about it, if your love interest was hurt deeply by an ex of theirs, you would be a little bias about it. I know Kagome doesn't usually voice her opinions of the dead miko, but a little bit of jealously and surprise towards the her previous incarnation pushed her feelings out. I hope I explained her actions. If not,  
forgive me. Also, I don't really LIKE her, but I guess I'll try and cut it down on the Kikyo rebellion as much as I can.**

**Sailor Saturn-Star's teddybear: You ought to know me by now...once I get an obsession I don't talk about anything else. This story is FAR from over! Love you too!**

**miko of fire and ice: I GOT A AWARD! YAY:runs around in circles and hits a wall: Ow...I got a headache.  
Thanks for your support!**

**Ouka-Chan77: Yeah, well. Ah, still working on that one...thanks for reading!**

**tinker-time: BROWNIES! I WANT! SUGAR! AHH:runs into the door this time: hey...who closed my door?**

**Mrs.Fluffy: Please...don't do that...but please keep reading and reviewing! It means a lot!**

**Blossom of Death: Oh yeah...chores...maybe that's why I stayed grounded all the time back then...but don't worry! I've got a strong hold on where this story is going!**

**Okay everyone! If I didn't respond to your review, please forgive me. I appreciate all of them dearly but if I answered all of them I would spend more time on responses than chapter writing. Hope you guys DO review! All of your spoken words spurred this longer-than-I-was-expecting-chapter. (It was going to end right after the overhead barrier dropped) But anyways! Push that button!**

**:Darth Vader voice: Luke...I am your writer! (don't own star wars, btw)**

**Sailor Saturn-Star**


	7. Protector

A/N HEY EVERYBODY! GUESS WHAT:listens for answer: I'm HYPER! YAY! 

You have been warned...

Disclaimer: No I don't own this...darn it.

:high-pitched voice: I'M READY! I'M READY! I'M READY! I'M READY!

Chapter 7: Protector

Kagura chuckled to herself as she followed the running pair. Her demonic followers did what they were instructed to do: wear out Inuyasha while destroying the humans that accompanied him. Well, the first part of their directions seemed no problem to the weak youkai, but the exterminator and the monk...they were not so easy to defeat.

The wind demon felt a twinge of annoyance as youkai upon youkai fell. Either to that tajia's giant boomerang, or to that monk's wind tunnel. For a split second, she thought about sending in the samiosho, but turned down the idea. She wanted to surprise attack them. If the bees showed up, then they would now Naraku or one of his incarnations were nearby.

_Maybe I should attack while the two are separated from the rest..._

* * *

Silent footsteps traveled through the dense forest. Not even a snap of a twig or the soft rustle of leaves gave away the stranger's appearance. The trees themselves seemed to make way for the traveler, not a limb or vine impeded the occupant's trek. Beside this noiseless figure, a dozen sliding demons followed their master. Gliding through the wind, they never touched the ground, some carrying a load in their needle-like limbs, while others carried nothing: waiting to find treasure for their master.

The figure stopped suddenly and gripped the bow on her back quickly. The barrier was gone: and so was Inuyasha.

* * *

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Inuyasha had HAD it. He could go no further than a few yards before more demons would leap at him. The wound on his arm irritated him, but it gave him the opportunity to use his more powerful attack at these minor youkai.

The smell of Kagome's blood angered him to no end: she had fallen from his back after a youkai struck him and she scraped her leg, causing it to bleed slightly. But it provided more inspiration to get the girl to safety.

Hopefully, Sango and Miroku could hold their own for a little while longer.

"Get outta my WAY!" He shouted as he darted between two approaching demons. Something told him he needed to hurry...

* * *

"Miroku! You alright back there?" Sango shouted, her back to her fire-cat companion.

"Yeah, though I've been better. There seems to be no end to these youkai!" He was leaning on Kirira's other side, in order to have his back covered while still providing assistance to his friend...though he wished it was a more...flexible relationship...but he knew in his heart there would never be anything more there. His time was short: and growing shorter every day, thanks to the hole in his hand. If there was a way they could kill Naraku in his lifetime; then maybe...if she didn't hate him that is.

"There seems to be no end, houshi! I hope Kagome got to Inuyasha in time!"

"Yes, Sango. I hate to admit it, but if the two doesn't get here soon, there might not be much left!"

"Don't say that Miroku!" Shippou shouted from his hiding place from underneath the transformed fire-cat. They will be here!"

"...nice to see you still have faith, Shippou. If only all of us did..." Sango sighed, as she threw her weapon again.

* * *

A soft snap sounded as Kagura opened her fan. _Now is the time..._ She brought her weapon forward as she stood. "Dance of Blad-ah!"

The wind demon moved quickly as a surprise arrow shot the fan from her hand that she had readied to attack. It landed on the feather at her feet. "Damn!" A dull pain in her hand made her pick up her fan in her offhand. Seething, she glanced around. Her eyes went wide and a inaudible gasp erupted from her lips as she met eyes with the undead miko: Kikyo.

The priestess notched another arrow: clearly not liking the fact that her opponent was even here.

_This is just great. Kikyo being here is pushing the odds against me. I thought Naraku said Kikyo was not going to be a problem! Damn him! He knew she would come back, and he sent me to test the theory! Well, I'll show him!_

Manipulating the wind once again, Kagura flew off, leaving the undead miko to the same fate as Inuyasha and the humans: to die by a wave of near-endless demons._ There's no way...they're tiring now, and the demons have only begun to attack them._ She cackled to herself as the wind whipped her hair across her forehead: the feeling of freedom.

* * *

Inuyasha was breathing heavily as the next demon fell. This was no good, he was getting tired, and without his sword to pave a path through the demons, he would run out of strength before long. He hated to admit it, but being sealed cut most of his energy. A light breeze from behind him forced some of Kagome's hair under his nose and he fought back a sneeze.

Kagome tucked her hair behind her ear as best she could. "Sorry, Inuyasha." She said as she felt the hanyou stiffen under her. "Inu...yasha? What's wrong?" She gasped as a small growl escaped from his throat.

Now Inuyasha was very content with the pleasant smell that was brought to his nose with the loose strands that flowed with the breeze. But it was what came through that scent: the smell of a cemetery and baked human bones. _Kikyo._ Subconsciously, a growl arose in his throat. _Why am I growling? Is it because of..._ A vision of his former love pointing a sacred arrow at him before letting it go with a cry of anger and betrayal. What happened that night two months ago should never get out to anyone. What happened there would be a secret that he would take to his grave. He turned around, Kagome still on his back.

"Inuyasha, where?" Kagome asked, confusion in her voice.

"Kikyo." He said simply, before backtracking into the woods.

"But...Sango and Miroku?"

The hanyou remained silent, absorbed in his thoughts to find the undead miko once again.

A soul collector cut him off and he skidded to a stop. "Kikyo! I know you're here!" He sniffed the air, she was close. Behind a tree, maybe?

"So. You brought HER here, Inuyasha?" The aforementioned priestess stepped into the clearing across from the couple. "I see she set you free again."

"Kikyo." Inuyasha stated, his voice full of confusion and betrayal. His eyes showed his betrayal and sadness. But for the fact that Kikyo stole his Tetsuiga and held it beside herself currently, he might have forgotten her transgressions from the last time they met.

Anger flashed from Kikyo's eyes as she and Kagome made eye contact. "So. You still haven't told her, have you Inuyasha? Of course not, because you are still unsure yourself." She dropped the fang she held in her hand to the ground as she reached for her own weapon. Notching an arrow, she glared at the couple. "This time, when I tack you to a tree, you will stay there until I am ready for you again."

"Kikyo! What are you doing!" The hanyou jumped clear of the projectile as it flew towards him. _I'm putting Kagome in danger. Kikyo is trying to seal me again, but if she misses, she could hit Kagome._ He gripped the girl on his back tighter and jumped again as another sacred arrow passed.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered on his back. "What are you going to do? She has your sword!"

"I know Kagome, but I'm not going to let her hurt you, either."

_Did he just say...that he would protect me from her? But I thought...that they...were still in love with each other. Why would he...?_ The future miko gripped the fire-rat hakama tighter as they landed behind a huge tree that had thick bushes on both sides of it, providing cover for the moment.

With a "Oomph!" Inuyasha dropped the girl on the ground, roughly. "You stay here, Wench! I'll be back to get you in a while. Don't move!" He jumped off again, leaving the sore Kagome on the ground rubbing her backside.

_You jerk! That really hurts!_ Kagome grumbled to herself as she stood up, looking around the tree at the small battle. "Still, be careful, Inuyasha." Hopefully, the hanyou would hear her whispered warning.

* * *

"This is no good, Miroku!" Sango shouted as she sliced through a nearby demon with her kantana. Her throwing arm was tired from slaying the many demons. "We need to get Kagome and get out of here!"

Miroku threw his last scroll at a approaching crow demon, "Agreed! If what Myoga said is true, the barrier that surrounds Inuyasha will stop these demons from attacking him in his sleep. We need to regroup, I'm out of sutras!" He glanced at his cursed hand. It was already overused, and he didn't want to change opening it again anytime soon.

Shippou scrambled onto the fire cat's back. "Let's get Kagome!" He sniffed the air as best he could. His sense of smell was not as great as Inuyasha's but it still worked. "Wait! I can smell Kagome, and she is near Inuyasha!" He looked hopefully towards the demon exterminator.

"Miroku! We're going to meet them, if what Shippou said was true, Inuyasha could already free!" She swung her leg across the cat demon's back and waited for the monk to follow. "Kirara! Let's go! Hurry!"

The fire cat jumped into the air in time to avoid a huge bear demon's attack that would have destroyed the group if they had stayed a second later.

* * *

After a few arrows were fired at the hanyou, Kikyo seemed to calm down a bit. _I've never seen her act that way,_ Kagome thought to herself. _Sure she was always bent on revenge, but she hasn't been that ruthless before. I wonder what's gotten into her?_

"Kikyo. I'm going to ask you one last time. Return my sword, don't force my hand, because I don't want to do anything that I will regret." Inuyasha stated, as the pure-white soul stealers began to surround him. His vision started to become blurry, but he shook it off. He had to get Kagome out of danger, and he needed his sword for that.

The miko stepped towards the one she once loved, "Why, Inuyasha. Do you care for that girl more than me? Have you forgotten your promise to me?" The soul stealers began to encircle the couple, an odd sort of dance.

"I haven't forgotten, Kikyo. It's just that..." A finger from Kikyo to the hanyou's lips quieted the spoken refusal.

"Come with me now, Inuyasha. It will all be over. Just leave with me now."

"Stop!" Kagome shouted as she came from behind the tree where she was hiding. Quickly, she ran to where the fallen Tetsuiga lay. "Don't go with her, Inuyasha! What about your revenge against Naraku? What about Sango and Miroku? They still need us back there! And...what...about me? I still need you!"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she looked at the girl who stared back definitely. She walked away from Inuyasha, towards her incarnation, bow in hand. "You have interfered for the last time!" Without warning, an arrow shot towards Kagome, its tip was glowing with a holy power.

Shrieking, Kagome moved to the right, but it was not enough. She screamed as the arrow dug deep into her left shoulder, setting it on fire with pain. Whimpering, the girl crumpled to the ground. Tears and blood pooled on the ground below her. She looked helplessly at the shocked Inuyasha before it all went black and she left into a world of unconsciousness.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared. "KIKYO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

And then, he snapped. Anger overtook his very being, unchecked power coursed through his muscles as rage and hatred shot through his mind. His nails became longer, and his teeth thicker. Red flashed in his eyes and violet streaks slashed across his cheeks.

The hanyou was gone. And in his place: a pure demon with revenge his only objective.

Ends Chapter 7

HAHAHA! Another cliffy! Haha! Hyper! Sugar! Yay:runs around in circles: Review! Please? I'll try to write some more on this on Sunday! Okay! Responses! Yay!

tinker-time: Me neither. Oh, and thanks for the suggestion! I actually used some of that in this story, well, not the bow-to-bow standoff, but sorta-kinda.

orlandoroxmysox: Hehe. :is guilty of the exact same thing: But I like writing cliffies! They're fun! Reading them isn't, but writing them is.

Mr Deja Vu: Nope. It dawned on me that without his sword, Inuyasha would uh, flip out. But I wanted to ignore that for this chapter. ...my boyfriend made me write it! Not really, but it fit, it really did. Plus:looks around for more listeners then whispers: It will provide for a really fluffy moment next chapter. Just don't tell anyone. :realizes everyone is reading this...: uh...FLUFFINESS!

Blossom of Death: You fight the negaverse too? See I knew I wasn't alone! Ahaha! Yes!

Sailor Saturn-Star's teddybear: Of course you're going to see more of this story. duh. What else to we talk about? Other than D&D, my other stories, when we're working and uh...can't say what else because of the little kids who might be reading this. Love you!

Animelover231: I want a vacation too! Its not fair:throws a tantrum: But I'll be updating this anyway. Keep reading please!

Kay all! That's it! Another stretched chapter, so please push the button and voice your opinion! Next time: Chapter 8: A Demon's Heart

Fluffiness ahead! Bring me sugar! Hyperness! Yes!

Sailor Saturn-Star


	8. A Demon's Heart

**Not much to say here...so I'll just say..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. There are ya happy?**

Chapter 8: A Demon's Heart

The undead priestess looked on with mild suprise as Inuyasha's youkai exploded. Never before has she seen such a drastic change in the hanyou. No, now he had the power of a full demon. As the wrathing, growling, and enraged Inuyasha seemed to calm, Kikyo notched yet another arrow.

"So, this is what that girl does to you. Clearly, you have made a fatal mistake. I wanted you to become human, so we could live together in peace. But, because of that girl, you have become a demon. A life that is full of fighting and death." She paused as Inuyasha turned to face her, teeth bared and red eyes flashing. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I will cease your suffering." She leveled her bow and released a sealing arrow.

A growl escaped from the hanyou-turned-full demon as he knocked the arrow out of the air where it landed harmlessly on the ground. The purifing power of the arrow made his arm go numb and his haroi sleeve melted away to his elbow. "You hurt her." His eyes flashed as he leapt into the air.

Kikyo had just enough time to ready another arrow before Inuyasha was on her. Her miko powers flowed into her hand and she pushed him away with her force. After a midair backflip, Inuyasha landed on his feet and sprang back at the miko, claws drawn. "Get away from her!" Kikyo stepped back in shock as Inuyasha swiped at her. She stumbled slightly as her bow snagged the lighting-fast attack and looked in horror as it snapped and fell to the ground.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at the kneeling hanyou. She was in danger here, and without her weapon. So she turned to her last option: retreat. Her soul collectors swarmed around her as the dog-demon stood and glared at her. Before he could react, she was already in the air. "Remember this, Inuyasha. With that girl, you are just like the next demon: a ruthless bringer of destruction. We will meet again."

Inuyasha growled until the scent of the one who hurt his woman disated into the distance. Turning back, he slowly made his way to the fallen girl. He got on all fours and began to sniff her. Yes! She was still alive! He whimpered as he nudged her limp head with his own. It looked as if she was sleeping, yet she did not wake. Why didn't she open her eyes? He had protected her, saved her even! The least she could do for him was to look at him! Whimpering again, he looked to her wound, it still bled badly, and the arrow in her was deep in her shoulder. Growling at the unwelcomed object, he clamped his teeth around it and pulled slightly.

A whimper of pain came from the sleeping one, and Inuyasha lifted his head and looked at her. Sniffing again, his ears when flat. She was in pain! And this stick was hurting her! Without hestation, he put one claw on her hurt shoulder, and his mouth around the arrow. It would not hurt his mate!

A sharp intake of breath came from the girl as the arrow was not very gently removed. Blood erupted from the punture wound more than ever! Inuyasha's nose almost sent him into dizziness from the strength of the smell. Whinning came deep from his throat. She was hurt again, but what could he do? Fabric covered the wound, but that would not deter him. Pulling the cloth down, it ripped slightly as the gushing wound was exposed, along with more of her skin that she rarely showed. He went to work cleaning the wound the best way he knew how.

After a few laps of his tongue, the blood stopped flowing freely. Spitting out the remaining drops of blood, he looked once again at the face of the one who would not awaken. She seemed at peace, though her scent told him that she was weak. He looked at the wound and was satisfied with its healing process.

He would learn later from Myoga that he cleansed and closed the wound by covering her shoulder with licks. It was a trait his own father pocessed. He whimpered again and laid his head on the rising and falling chest, forcing his head under one of the limp hands. He licked the hand gently, hoping that his mate would return to him soon.

* * *

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered. Something wet and sticky covered her shirt, making it cling to her skin. It felt like a weight rested on her stomach, and her hand was being rubbed by a warm, wet thing. Groaning, she moved her hand away, she felt weak and her head hurt. Suddenly, the pressure was released from her chest, and she breathed deeply.

The feeling that someone was staring at her compeled her to open her eyes. Squinting in the moonlight, she made out the outline of the hanyou who was looking down at her. "Inuyasha?"

She jerked in suprise as a small whimper came from the hanyou. Moving slowly, she began to sit upright. Boy, was she dizzy, but at least her eyes were starting to adjust to the low light. Looking to her compainion, she let out a gasp. Red eyes met brown ones and a small jab of fear erupted in her heart. _Oh no! He transformed! But what about..._ Her heart nearly stopped as Inuyasha rubbed his head across her shoulder and began to lick her neck.

"You...okay?" His gruff voice resounded in her ear, his warm breath tickled her ear canal and sent chills down her spine. Her heart raced, and she couldn't find her voice.

Suddenly, the licks stopped. The two ears atop the hanyou's head snapped upward, and he started to growl loudly. Kagome's heart nearly stopped. Though she trusted Inuyasha with her very life, the presence of his full demon side put her on alert. His arm shot around her shoulders: pulling her closer to him as he turned his head to look behind him. "I will...protect...you..."

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Sango's voice shouted as the trio came into view.

"Oh no, Sango! Look at Inuyasha, he's fully transformed!" Miroku stated as they flew in on Kiriara, Sango's compainion.

Inuyasha jumped up in a protective stance in front of Kagome. "Leave." He threatened, cracking his claws for emphasis. "She is...mine."

A furious blush exploded onto Kagome's face. _Oh my god..._ "Inuyasha? Please calm down. These are our friends."

"Don't need...friends. Only need...mate. Only...need...you."

If Kagome wasn't blushing enough, she was now. Her entire body felt like it was burning. If she wasn't worried for her friends' safety, she would have crawled under a bush for the rest of eternity. Slowly, she began to stand, to get in front of Inuyasha, to hold him back. However, fate has other plans. As soon as she was on her feet, the loss of blood struck her, and her sudden dizzy spell forced her down. She cried out in pain as her hand hit a rock and a small trail of blood ran down her palm.

The drop of her blood entered Inuyasha's nose and her cry of pain sent him into a rage. How dare anyone hurt his mate! She needed him, she needed protection! With a furious cry leapt into the air, in order to attack the newcomers who threatened him and his mate.

Ends chapter 8

**AHAHAHA! Booyah:runs as readers start attacking: Okay! I get it! Too many cliffies! But, there was the fluff:pales: And here comes the pain.**

**Orlandoroxmysox: Bingo! But, count our favorite hanyou out yet, his hanyou self is still in him...somewhere. I think. Hum...:brainstorming: Hehe...I got an idea!**

**Sailor Saturn-Star's teddybear:looks left and right grabs all treats and runs away: MINE! I'll share though. :give you all the candy wrappers and the icky Swedish Fish: TY! Love ya!**

**kitty-487: Yay! Top five! Whoo! Seeing as there are over 4 thousand Inuyasha fics on this site, I take that as a major complament! Thanks!**

**Blossom of Death: I have aol and yahoo! messagers. SailorSaturn1983 is my aol name. The only thing is I'm hardly ever on my computer, I'm usually on my boyfreind's computer and I don't aim there. But, if you ever see me, feel free to aim me! If I'm writing at the time, I might even let a few things slip...but don't count on it.**

**tinker-time: Fluff is FUN! And cute. I esp. loved writing this chapter. I wanted to portray Inu's demon side as more of what a dog would do if its master was hurt. Using my own experainces with dogs and puppies, I think I got this down pretty good. Please keep reading. I promised my boyfreind that I would let up on the cliffs for awhile after this chapter. Okay?**

**Also, just so I don't get yelled at, just because Inuyasha's demon side refered to Kagome as his mate, doesn't mean that they acually are. Just in his eyes. So, no one missed anything and I haven't gone off the deep end. Yet.**

**PLEASE don't hurt meh! I love life and my well-being! Plus, if I got hurt, who would write this story? Huh?**

**Oh yeah! With this chapter I have hit over 10,000 words! Yay!**

**Now, please review this chapter! I'm begging! I usually try to force my muse to let me write more if I know ppl are actually liking this story:pouts: Next up: Chapter 9: A Hanyou's Heart**

**Sailor Saturn Star**


	9. Take Me Away

**A/N Hey Hey Hey! Whats up everyone? Ready for the next installment? Well, too bad, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of doing this but I do it anyway I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA:sniffle: Don't' rub it in!**

Chapter 9: Take Me Away

Kagome gasped in horror as Inuyasha leapt towards their friends. "Inuyasha!" He didn't seem deterred in his actions. There was nothing she could do. Except...

"Sit!"

Thud!

Kagome looked up to an Inuyasha-sized crater a few yards from her. A growl came up from the hole, a warning that Inuyasha was still transformed.

Now here was Inuyasha, just tiring to help his mate, protect her even. And what does he get in return? A mate who wants to be playful while he is doing his duty! He growled back, a sign that meant that while he enjoyed her frisky side, this was not the time. He lifted his head as her scent became stronger, and watched as she crawled closer towards him.

Not trusting her feet to hold her, Kagome made her slow crawl towards the crater. She noticed on her way, the fallen Tetsuiga and veered off to the side to retrieve it. She didn't notice, however, that the demon Inuyasha had regained his composure.

"Kagome, behind you!" Sango called from above, she had pulled Kirara back; to give Inuyasha a slight sense of security. That he or Kagome would not be in any danger from the trio.

Just as the girl grasped the sword's sheath, she felt two strong arms wrap around her. "Ah!" She screamed in surprise, and she glanced over her shoulder to see Inuyasha pick her up and hold her in his arms.

"Must leave. Too much danger."

"No. Those people will not hurt us!" Kagome squirmed, having a little more courage than before; now that she had Tetsuiga in hand.

A furious growl came from the dog demon, before leaping into the dense trees and running into the distance.

Above them, a yellow fire-cat set out to follow the couple.

* * *

Hours later, Sango stopped Kirara. "This is bad. I think we've lost them."

Behind her, Miroku nodded. "I think it would be best if we landed and searched on foot." He looked around.

"The demons around here are few and far between, we should be safe from them. Tell me, Sango. Where would a dog demon run to?"

"Their den most likely. A cave or burrow of some kind. But Inuyasha doesn't have a den that we know of. He may however, stay in the treetops. We should be on the lookout for caves and trees with sturdy wide branches."

Shippou piped up. "Why don't you too search on the ground, and me and Kirara will search from the air."

"That's a fine idea, Shippou." Miroku agreed, a lecherous thought entering his mind...

"It's settled then, let's land down there." Sango pointed to a clearing by a stream. "If we find anything we'll try to get your attention."

* * *

After an hour of running, Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms. The demon looked all around for a safe place to stay. His den was no where around, and he was in unfamiliar territory. His ears flicked for any sign of movement and he constantly sniffed the air. Good! He had lost their hunters, he slowed to a stop beside a rushing stream. His mate needed a safe place to stay before they made it back to his woods.

Lowering himself on one knee, he cupped his hand and took a small sip of water. He would not let go of his woman. If something happened, and he needed to flee it would save precious time. Looking around, he noticed a small miracle. A small burrow on the other side of the stream. His nose told him that it wasn't in use, and it would provide shelter for the remaining night.

With a single leap, he cleared the stream and peered inside the cave. It seemed sturdy enough; rocks inside the walls held up the roof, and it was deep enough that he could comfortably lay down beside his mate. The only thing he hated about it was there was no back escape. If something attacked, there would be nothing he could do but fight off the intruder.

He glanced down as his mate stirred in his arms. He would gladly fight for her, she was his after all. Looking around one last time, he descended into the dugout. Carefully laying down his woman he removed his outer shirt and laid it down. It made a poor cushion, but it beat sleeping in the dirt. Pulling his slumbering mate onto the makeshift rug, he laid down beside her. The object in her hands laid across her stomach and he pulled it away from her.

As soon as the sword was in his hands, he felt an overwhelming exhaustion wash over him. Yawning, he laid his head down on his mate's shoulder and let sleep take him as his hanyou self regained control.

Ends chapter 9

**See! No cliffy this time! I'm so proud of me! Yay! More fluff! Just so everyone understands, when Inuyasha grabbed the sword, his youkai self was being sealed again, since he had used up so much energy that even his youkai self was a little tired, his hanyou self was close to passing out from exhaustion. Okay, now! RRs!**

**Sydney: I'm writing as quick as I can! And plot twists, you haven't seen anything yet.**

**morgan: Here's a first aid kit... :hands it over: I hope it isn't killing ya too baddly**

**Sailor Saturn-Star's teddybear: Fluff is FUN! I love you too!**

**tinker-time: Yes! I did it! I made a believable character:gets hyper: Yay!**

**Also, I know I said this would be called A Hanyou's Heart, but my creativity said something else so that chapter got bumped to number 10. So there ya have it.**

**Okay all, I don't know when I'll have time to update again, but in the meantime, I would LOVE to have a LOT of feedback! And do you know the best way to do that? Review!**

**Laterz!**

**Sailor Saturn-Star**


	10. A Hanyou's Heart

**A/N Yay! More chappies! Woot!**

**Warning: Inuyasha has a really colorful language…**

**Disclaimer: I own this not**

**Chapter 10: A Hanyou's Heart**

Sunlight shone into the makeshift burrow where the morning found a young couple huddled together in their sleep. To any fluff-loving person it was the pinnacle of adorableness. As the sun's rays swept over the cuddling duo, it was the raven-haired girl who awoke first, her eyes slowly opening to the situation that she found herself in.

"AHH!"

And then the silver-haired boy awoke; certain there was extreme peril. He sprung into action, and hit the wall. Many nice and happy words were then exchanged.

"What in the fuck? Ah hell! Ah my head hurts! Damn it, what is your problem?"

"My problem? You scared me, Inuyasha! It's your fault!"

"Me, ME! You could have DEAFENED ME! Ah, shit, I have a headache. Damn wall!"

"Sit!"

And Inuyasha met the ground. Ground, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, ground. They soon became good friends. They christened this friendship, by exchanging more polite nice words. Unfortunatly, the ground wasn't much of a talker, and kept these words mumbled to anyone else who would have been eavesdropping on their conversation.

Slowly, Kagome got to her feet and looked around. Where were they? It was a small cave, barely large enough to stand straight in. Carefully, she picked up the red fire-rat robe that she had lain on beside Inuyasha and brushed it off. Wait, BESIDE Inuyasha? Her eyes went wide and her head snapped to the still mumbling hanyou. What happened last night? A blush crept into her cheeks. She couldn't remember! Lets see, they were in the woods; Inuyasha was running with her, every so often referring to her as his..."OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT!"

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Where are you?"

Sango. She's nearby looking for us. Thank god it is she, she won't ask the embarrassing questions..."Sango! We're in here!"

Inuyasha sprung up, making sure his Tetsuagia was on his person.

"Lady Kagome, are you there?" Miroku's head appeared at the entrance, his eyes narrowed as they adjusted to the dim light. A grin crossed his features, and he knew that he was about to be in extreme mortal danger. Still, he couldn't resist. "Sango, I don't think we should bother them just yet. They seem to be really comfortable, and I don't think Inuyasha is quite finished yet!"

"Why you perverted lecher! I'm going to fucking rip your head off of your shoulders!" Inuyasha exploded as he leapt to the opening.

Miroku disappeared in a flash, though Kagome could still hear his shouts and whoots. Followed by a 'thunk' and a cry of pain. Multiple cries actually, and a few moans as well.

Kagome sighed. _Too good to be true, of course Miroku would open his trap._ Hugging onto the red fire-rat robe, she began to climb out of the burrow. A hand reached out to her and she looked up to see Sango's worried face. She gratefully took it and accepted the help it offered. Looking around, she noticed Inuyasha still pounding into Miroku's head, one hand holding his robes so it made his escape quite impossible. Maybe a few more knocks on the head, just enough to teach the monk a lesson.

Sango glanced at her friend's embarrassed expression, and she took the hint to not bother her about the happenings of last night. Not yet anyway, better to wait until the initial shyness of the matter wear off. "Kagome."

The girl's gaze shifted from the beating of one of her friends to Sango's. "Yes?"

"Are you ready to go home?"

_Home?_ Kagome's eyes bugged. "Oh my GOSH!"

Inuyasha dropped his prey and ran over to the girl who was currently freaking. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Finals are coming up! I have to get home!" She turned to Inuyasha, handing him his red kimono. "Please! Can you take me back?"

"What? You want to go back home? NOW?"

"I don't have time, Inuyasha, I NEED TO GO HOME NOW!"

"No."

"SIT!"

Oh, hello again ground, how have you been?

"SITSITSIT!"

We've been seeing a lot of each other recently, haven't we, ground? How are the kids and the Misses?

"Well, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, standing over him. An eerie calmness was in her voice. One that made the hairs on Inuyasha's neck stand on end.

A muffled word was spoken, one that Kagome had to strain to hear.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Inuyasha jerked his head up to glare at her. "I said fine, dammit! What more do you want?"

The frightful look was gone from Kagome's face in an instant. In its place was a cheerful smile. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Waiting for the hanyou to pry himself away from the earth, Kagome jumped onto his back. "Sango, I'll see you guys in a few days, hopefully." She glanced back at a moaning monk.

"I'll take care of him, Kagome. Good luck on your 'finales.'"

"Thank you, Sango. You two take care. Inuyasha. Let's go."

The grumbling hanyou set off, heading towards Keade's village. Where the dry bone-eaters well was located. The portal to the future, the passage that Kagome took when she wanted to jump between times.

The journey took the better part of the morning, even with Inuyasha's speed. This time was spent mostly in silence, broken by a few forced conversations. Something plagued Inuyasha's mind, however, and he braced himself to ask what bothered him.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"What…happened…last night? I can't remember much. I remember Kikyo…and you…and then I became angry…and then nothing. Did I? Transform last night?"

A small silence as Kagome sighed. "Yes. Inuyasha. You did. But, I was unconscious at the time."

"I'm sorry."

A look of surprise crossed Kagome's face. "Sorry, for what, Inuyasha?"

"My demon side hurt you, didn't it."

Blood rushed to Kagome's face. "Actually…you didn't."

"Then what…"

"You…saved me. I think. I remember waking up…and you were looking down at me, like you were worried about me. Then, Sango and Miroku showed up and you…ran…with me. Like you didn't recognize them. When I tried to correct you you said…" Kagome stopped there. Realizing what she was about to tell Inuyasha would be way more embarrassing than a thousand of Miroku's thoughts on the matter.

"I said what?"

"Nothing, just drop it."

"No, I want to know!"

"Inuyasha I said forget it!"

"I won't, Kagome. Just tell me!"

"Grrr. Inuyasha! You said I was yours! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"I SAID WHAT?"

"…you heard me."

An absolute silence descended upon the couple. They stayed trapped in their thoughts until the familiar clearing could be seen ahead. Inuyasha stopped beside the well and slowly let the girl down. Kagome sat on the well's lip and was ready to jump until something dawned on her. She turned around and started to stand. "I forgot my pack."

"Where is it?"

"Back at Keade's."

"Wait here, I'll get it."

Before the girl could udder a protest or a thanks, the hanyou turned and ran towards the village. _What happened to me last night? Is what Kagome said true? Did my demon side really see her as…mine? As my mate?_ He sighed silently as he entered the familiar hut. The old owner was nowhere around, but Inuyasha's nose could smell her so she must not have been too long gone. He slung Kagome's pack over his shoulder and started his trek back.

_Well, I guess it means that my youkai side has made its decision about Kagome. I already now my human form feels strongly for her too. But…what about me, I already made a promise to Kikyo._ A sinking feeling resounded in his chest. In the distance he made out the form of Kagome, and his spirit lifted. _I know she has this strange power over me, one that I have never before felt. What does it mean, though?  
_  
"Here you go." He muttered as he stopped before the girl, handing her the colossal bag. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know. A few days, a week maybe?" She braced herself. Telling Inuyasha a week was like saying you wanted a kick in the teeth.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Kagome asked, surprised. "Is there something wrong with you?" She placed a hand to his forehead, looking for a temperature.

"Keh. I'm fine. Now go before I change my mind."

Kagome nodded. "Okay. See you in a week!" With that, she leapt into the well, a blue light welcoming her and whisking her away into the future.

Inuyasha watched her go. As she disappeared, the same sinking feeling returned, and he felt his ears flatten to his skull. Sighing, he sat beside the well, resting his head on it and enjoying the slowly fading smell of Kagome.

An hour soon passed, and the lingering smell of jasmine was gone. Inuyasha lifted his head and looked down._ What the hell is wrong with me?_ Slowly standing, he turned his back on the well and slowly began walking towards the village._ Hell, who am I kidding? I miss the damn wench._ Growling to himself, he turned and glared at the well.

Sprinting towards the dry well, he didn't hesitate before jumping in and finding himself whisked away into the future.

**Ends chapter 10**

**Okay everyone! Not really a cliffie, but…sorta-kinda…I don't know. Oh yeah! I got the new Harry Potter book! Yay! Book!**

**Blossom of Death: Ty! More to come soon!**

**Sailor Saturn-Star's Teddybear: Hehe. Miroku got in trouble! Miroku got in trouble! Oh, and fear the fluff! Lol. Love you too babydoll.**

**Kagome's Girl: O.O Ack:runs for life: Yay! My first death-threat!**

**Orlandoroxmysox: I'm tring to get as many chapters written as I can! Also, HP ROCKS! GO J K ROWLING!**

**Okay all, you know the drill! See you with the next chapter! Possibly be out sometime Sunday! Byez!**

**Sailor Saturn-Star**


	11. Time in the Present

**A/N...Evil Book:glares at Harry Potter book: That was wrong:starts crying again: If you haven't read the newest book yet...BUY TISSUES:runs away crying:**

**Disclaimer: Wah! I don't own Inuyasha! I don't own ANYTHING! ...but I'm planning on buying HP from that lady...wah:more crying:**

**Chapter 11: Time in the Present**

Did you ever feel like you were being watched? Even though you knew you were alone, there was that small nagging in the back of your brain that eyes bore into the back of your skull. Kagome was now feeling this very same way. She glared at her open schoolbooks, determined to absorb at least one sentence into her skull. Though her senses told her to be cautious, she didn't deter from her work. A vein pulsed in her forehead; this was ridiculous!

Gritting her teeth, she spun in her seat; book in hand to throw at her intruder!

"Meow." Bouyou greeted her as he sat lazily on her bed.

Restraining her urge to kill, she slowly turned back around, the stress of schoolwork was really taking its toll on the poor girl; she hadn't eaten since lunchtime and refused to even take a bathroom break. Her leg shaking fiercely, her eyes bore into the opened math book. "Now if x4y(5x-6z) times 5x to the third power, then...carry the four...and...uh..." Kagome banged her head on the desk. "I DON'T KNOW!" She promptly balled up her paper in the smallest version possible and flung it out her open window. "MATH IS STUPID!" Her book started to join the discarded homework below when a flash of red caught her eye. "Inuyasha!"

The smirking hanyou leaned back against the tree trunk of the giant god-tree from where he was perched. He had stayed there for the better part of the afternoon; gazing at Kagome and thinking. He was careful not to disturb her, after seeing how she reacted when her brother came asking for some-bat-err-ray things. His ears were still ringing from the shouts and cries for mercy._ Oh shit, what if she sits me?_ He automatically braced himself. Kagome was still not in her best mood.

A calm steely voice resounded from the schoolgirl as she gripped her windowsill tightly. "How long have you been there?"

"Uh..." Inuyasha was clearly scared now, not many things scared him, but an usually calm Kagome was one of them. "A while..."

"A while? Really." Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, I have something to say to you Inuyasha." Inuyasha cringed, as he knew what was coming. "Why don't you come inside and have some dinner with me?"

Inuyasha fell out of the tree, much like an anime-fall. Kagome looked out of her window at the hanyou lying in a facedown spread eagle position. "But I didn't even say 'sit'!"

Much cursing came from the hanyou as he was forced deep into the concrete from the incantation that Kagome had mistakenly muttered.

"Sorry!" Kagome cried, realizing her mistake. "Stay there, I'll be down in a minute!" _This is great! I've been hard at work all day, a break would do me some good._ She paused halfway down the hall. _But first..._ She sprinted to the bathroom, knocking down Souta as he was leaving his room. "Sorry!"

* * *

After a little catching up with his old friend, Ground, Inuyasha stood up and brushed himself off. Grumbling, he entered the house and sat at the kitchen table. Kagome's mom was not at home; he overheard her talking to herself about needing groceries and the like.

He looked around the room with curiosity. It was rare that he stayed more that a few minutes in this room. With the exception of the time Kagome caught a cold, he normally stormed through the house and got Kagome back to his time as quick as hanyouly possible. Now, for some reason, he agreed to sit and stay for a while. Why is that, he wondered, was it because Kagome seemed so desperate to return? That couldn't be the reason; she normally did that when she needed to take a 'test.' Maybe it was because of the way she was treated last night? Inuyasha growled; he could barely remember what happened the previous night, and that worried him. His demon side was pretty straightforward, more so than his human side and clearly more than his hanyou side. While his human side would admit his feelings to himself, he never reacted upon them. While his demon persona would say what was what to anyone who listened and acted according to his instincts.

Thankfully, when he awoke, he didn't smell himself on Kagome, not more than normal anyway; which indicated that nothing too concrete happened. Even though he was only half a demon; he still obeyed his youkai heritage: once a mate is chosen and taken, no other can replace nor even take another while the first mate lives. Inuyasha shuddered mentally. Many youkai, females mostly, would mate with a male and when she found another that peaked her interest, she would slay her mate without hesitation.

What was taking Kagome so long, anyway? This was nearly as bad as waiting for her to return to his time. At least there he could think while gazing at the clouds and listening to the peaceful sounds of birds and other woodland animals. Not sitting in a closed-in location that smelled like burned chicken. His ears perked up as he heard footsteps on the stairs, a moment later Kagome appeared at the doorway. "Inuyasha?"

The said hanyou turned and looked at the girl who spoke his name. "What?"

She fidgeted nervously. "It just dawned on me that Mama used the last of the ramen fixing lunch, and she left to get more. But it could be hours before she gets back so I thought…" She tossed him a hat from behind her back. "That we go out to eat. Maybe we could even see a movie or something while we are out."

"Keh, but I thought you were busy studing for those tests of yours."

Kagome sighed. "I am a little behind, but I'm so hungry that I can't think straight. Plus I need a little break; everywhere I look I'm seeing pluses and exponents."

"Seeing what? Are they demons!" Inuyasha stood up, looking around expectantly.

"Never mind, Inuyasha. You wouldn't understand it's a math term." She put the red baseball cap on over his ears. It matched his outfit perfectly which was a miracle. There were so many shades of red that matching without the article was a real pain. She pulled him by the hand towards the door. "Come on, let's go!"

**Ends Chapter 11**

**A/N I know I know, this was mostly a filler chapter, and its been a while since I last updated this story, but I've been so into the last HP book that I haven't felt the desire to write on this. But I swear I'll try next time to write a longer and more fulfilling chapter. Okay now, RRs**

**Orlandoroxmysox: I actually look forward to the eps where he is in the future era. I don't know why but they seem more fluffy than a normal eps. So I am looking forward to writing the next couple of chapters. Please keep reading…it might be better to lighten yours and mine spirits after HBP…:pulls another tissue: That was just not fair:starts crying again: WHY?**

**Blossom of Death: That book was WAY too sad! How could JKR do that to me? A bad cliffie! And I won't know what'll happen till another year or so! Nooo! I won't make it! Its not fair :pouts:**

**Sailor Saturn-Star's Teddybear: Well, here is your birthday chapter I promised ya! Hope you liked it, 'cause I sure love you my teddybear. Now, just hurry up with my HP and the Sorcerers Stone book and you'll make me happier. Maybe rereading all 6 books will make me feel better…CAUSE ITS NOT FAIR:sits and pouts some more:**

**Kay all! I hope I get a lot of feedback on this chapter! So you all know what to do now, I hope. Review! Byes! Next time, Chapter 12: A Night on the Town**

**Sailor Saturn-Star**


	12. A Night on the Town Part 1

**A/N Okay everyone, I'm back and I've calmed down a little bit. That book was still just…sad. So, while my honey is HOGGING my first HP book, I'll write some.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, now I'm getting tired of just repeating myself. So I won't. Just reread last chapter where it says I don't own Inuyasha and we'll call it even, okay?**

**Chapter 12: A Night on the Town Part 1  
**

Inuyasha sighed to himself as he walked behind Kagome with his arms crossed. He didn't want to venture into her village; it was too noisy and he got too many strange looks. But Kagome had that look in her eye…and he really didn't mind a little time alone with her. That was a rarity, now that he thought about it, thanks to Shippou and Sango mostly. But tonight, it was just him and his ma…Kagome. A light blush tinted his cheeks; thankfully Kagome wasn't looking at him. What was he thinking? Kagome wasn't HIS anything, maybe shard detector, but suddenly it seemed that she was more than that.

He shook his head violently, why was he suddenly thinking about her so much these days? He had Kikyo…wait…he had forgotten, she betrayed him again; and hurt Kagome. Desperately he wanted to forget that, but he knew deep in his heart that there was no going back after such a betrayal.

In front of him Kagome suddenly stopped: Inuyasha accidentally walked into her and nearly knocked her down. His quick reactions stopped her fall and balanced her back on her feet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Watch where you're going!"

"Keh! Don't stop suddenly! Give a little warning before you get ran over!"

She glared back over her shoulder. "Let's not fight tonight, okay? I just want some relaxing time away from the books, is that alright with you?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and broke eye contact. "Feh. Whatever."

Kagome beamed. "Thanks Inuyasha!"

A warm smell entered Inuyasha's nose: one of cheese and tomatoes. He looked to the building where they had stopped. Its double doors told him nothing of what lay behind them. Looking back at his companion with a bewildered look he waited for an explanation.

"It's a pizza restaurant. I don't feel like fast food, nor do I want to stare at a menu for hours figuring out wait you'll eat, so we'll eat here. They have a buffet, all the pizza you could want! There is even pasta on the bar, and I'm sure you'll like that." Without a word of approval or disgust, she grabbed the bewildered hanyou and pulled him into the quaint place.

Inuyasha just let himself be led into the semi-crowded building. There were all new kinds of smells in here! The warm smell of bread and vegetables filled his nose, making him strangely relaxed. He looked to Kagome as she pulled him beside her into a long chair.

It was a strange thing to him, like a couch with a table in front; he had to slide if he wanted to get up. The lamp overhead shone a faint red light down upon the couple, and Kagome smiled at his curious stares. "What would you like to drink?"

"Huh? Uh…"

Kagome giggled silently. "Don't worry, I'll think of something for you." She looked up as a woman stopped at the table. "We'll have two sweet teas please."

"Right away, ma'am." The lady said, writing down something on a small pad of paper. "Would you like a menu or the buffet tonight?"

"Buffet please."

The woman nodded. "Okay ma'am, the plates are beside the bar, help yourselves." And the woman left.

"Ready Inuyasha?"

But the hanyou did not respond, he was too absorbed in his surroundings to hear his companion's questions. He nearly jumped a mile, however, when a sharp jab to his side snapped him back into reality. He was about to snap at her when he caught a glimpse of her expression. For once, common sense kicked in and he kept his mouth shut. Mostly. "What is it?"

Kagome pushed against him. "Get up!"

"Keh." Grumbling about impatient wenches and stupid chairs he reluctantly stood. "There are ya happy?"

"Very." She answered curtly, as she stood. "Wait here." Inuyasha 'keh'ed' as he flopped back down with his arms crossed. As he waited, the same woman who Kagome was talking to earlier return, this time with two glasses filled with some brown substance. He stiffed his cup suspiciously and it was sweet. Beside his cup was a strange paper covered thing. He picked it up between his thumb and forefinger and held it up to eye level to examine it better.

As he fiddled with the straw, Kagome returned to the table, two plates full of food in her hands. "Here you go, Inuyasha. I brought you a little bit of everything up there, just to see what you'd like. You can go and get more if you're still hungry." She set the plates down and sat across from the hanyou; clearly she had learned her lesson. "What are you doing?" She asked him, as he quickly put down the paper mystery and looked away.

"Keh. Nothing."

Kagome looked down to the straw then to Inuyasha. A smile crept across her face as she realized: Inuyasha has never seen a straw before. Reaching over, she picked up his straw and pulled the paper off. "Inuyasha. This is a straw." She put it in his drink. "It is easier to drink your tea with it, because otherwise the ice will get in your way."

Inuyasha glanced at the girl across from him. "Then what is that for?" He pointed to the paper.

"This." Kagome pulled off one end of her own straw and blew into it, launching the paper into Inuyasha's hair. She giggled at his reaction of annoyance. It was so cute. Wait, cute? Where did that come from? She looked down, hiding her blush the best she could. Not too well though, as she heard Inuyasha's famous smirk. She took a sip of her own tea, it wasn't as sweet as she liked, but it was good. She felt eyes on her again, and looked up to see Inuyasha. He had his mouth on his own straw watching her.

Suddenly, his tea erupted with bubbles, brown drink splashed on his face and Kagome couldn't help but laugh as he wiped his eyes. "What the hell?"

"You're not supposed to blow on it, silly!" She exclaimed through her gasps for breath. "I'm sorry, here." She handed him a napkin and wiped off his face carefully. Inuyasha felt his heart beat faster. What was Kagome doing to him?

"Inuyasha, why don't you eat now, we'll be late if we don't hurry."

"Late for what?"

"Well, I thought we would catch a movie. If that's alright with you."

"Keh."

"Thanks Inuyasha."

Unbeknownst to the couple, shadowy figures watched their every move, contemplating, and discussing their next tactic. They watched as the black haired girl laughed as her companion yelped in pain and chugging his entire glass. And as the couple finished, they hid in the shadows again as the couple got up to leave.

A wordless gesture resounded through them: they would follow them. And carry out their dastardly plans.

**…To be Continued.**

**Okay guys, and girls, I am really sorry. I didn't want to leave the chapter here, but I couldn't find time to finish it. And since I won't have any more time to write until next week sometime. (I'm working all weekend) I thought I would be nice and not let you wait until the end of August to read this. Hopefully I'll have the rest of this chapter up by next weekend. No promises though.**

**Also! I hit 2 thousand hits! Yay! I'm so happy! Thank you everyone! And I also hit a milestone! Over 50 reviews! Awesome! I'm thinking once I hit 100 I'll post something special to you. But you won't know what that is until review number 100!**

**RRs: Alright! There are a lot this time!**

**Sailor Saturn-Star's Teddybear: BOOK! NEED BOOK! And me getting you hooked on HP is nothing compared to you getting me hooked on D and D so you hush! Luv ya!**

**Shipposfriend: I'm updating as fast as lazily possible! Lol. Please keep reading!**

**kagomechic14: I am!**

**tinker-time: What…beach? I WANNA GO TO DA BEACH TOO! ….dang it…I need a vacation. Oh, and Inuyasha still has his own personal hardheadiness to get through b4 that happens.**

**Orlandoroxmysox: I'm writing asaic…that means as fast as I can…please keep reading!**

**CyrstalRose: Thanks! I love fluff, comedy and action! Though I'll be the first to admit I'm not that good at writing action chapters. I try to make up for it in the fluffy-funny chapters though.**

**Animelover231: Yeah…its not fair. JK ROWLING! If you are reading this…write FASTER! Lol. Hopefully we'll help each other through this difficult time…I feel another sob coming on…**

**Okay all laterz. The conclution to this chapter will be posted asap! Please review! Also, if you liked this story, check out my other Inuyasha one-shots and the SM/IY crossover! I'm planning on updating FS and JFS before the month is out! Later everyone!**

**Sailor Saturn-Star**


	13. A Night on the Town Part 2

A/N Okay all I'm back! It's been a while in the making but I think you guys are ready for it!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Not mine at all.

Chapter 13: A Night on the Town Part 2

Inuyasha and Kagome walked side by side down the sidewalk. Since it was late springtime, the sun stayed up longer than it normally does in the wintertime, and the streetlights weren't lit yet. The sun seemed to be about ready to set, although, as the sky above them started to tint a slight orange color. Inuyasha glanced over at his companion, who seemed deep in thought.

Kagome sighed silently to herself. It seemed so peaceful today, the sun was shining, it wasn't too warm, nor was it too cold, and she had a good friend by her side. Now the only thing that bothered her was: what movie to watch. Did she want to see a thriller, comedy, action, or a love story? The decision was up to her, really. Inuyasha didn't know any supposed good movies that opened, nor did he even have an opinion, since this was the first movie he could boast he had been too. A thought came to mind, and she grinned inwardly. _'Oh, he'll _love_ this…'_

A white ear flicked towards Kagome from underneath the red baseball cap that hid it and its twin. He was sure he heard something escape those lips of hers…but what? Just what was she thinking anyway. Oh no, now she was grinning, and did she have that look in her eyes? That look of minute mischievous and schemes? Yes! She did! "Oi! What are you thinking so hard about over there? Tell me Kagome!"

_Drat! He caught on! Well, deny it, girl! Come on, don't tell him! _"Well, I was just thinking about the movie we were watching."

"What about the moo-vie?" He countered, irated at her evasive tone.

"Trying to decide what to see."

"What do you mean, you stupid wench? We're watching the moo-vie!"

"Which movie you baka! There is more than one!"

"Oh."

Instantly Kagome felt bad. She had forgotten briefly that Inuyasha wasn't completely used to her world just yet. She didn't mean to be so harsh with her answers, and the last remark that he made seemed so un-Inuyasha-like. Maybe he felt embarrassed that he didn't know these things. At any rate, they didn't say anything else the rest of the walk.

The hanyou felt his ears droop, Kagome talked to him like he was a mere pup! It's not his fault that he didn't know about those moo-vie things! How dare she talk to him that way? He pondered for a while this revelation. What did she expect from him, anyway? He was here, wasn't he? He didn't _have _to be here, after all, he could just go back home…although…those pizzer things were pretty good…maybe Kagome really wanted his company…maybe if he played his cards right they would get some more pizzer. Yes, that's it. They'd get more; its not that Inuyasha preferred to be there…with Kagome. Wait, what was he thinking? Of course he wanted to be there, only a complete fool wouldn't want to spend time with her. Wait, NOW what was he thinking? Just forget it! No more thinking, no more wondering, no nothing! Not until this night's over with!

Still…he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he was getting…it was almost as if they were being followed…

DIVIDER

Several yards behind the unsuspecting couple, a trio of girls followed their every move. Occasionally, they looked to each other grinning and suppressing girlish giggles.

So this is the selfish, two-timing, violent, boyfriend of Kagome's. Well, until further investigation of the couple, they would not yet make their newfound knowledge known, unless of course Kagome or the mega-hot boyfriend of yours turned around. Not that the boy would recognize them, unless he had seen pictures of them from Kagome. But, using all of their Kagome knowledge, they concluded that he had indeed seen and heard a lot about them. So they kept their distance, lest their devious plan be ruined…

DIVIDER

The couple stopped and, the girl grabbed her friend's hand and pulled him inside. Once inside, she marveled at Inuyasha's look of awe.

Ah! The smells! The sounds! Inuyasha breathed deep the aroma of cooked corn and warm butter. He followed Kagome reluctantly as she took his hand and led him to a counter where a young teenage boy stood.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"Two please." Kagome said. "For Boogeyman."

"Okay, here." He handed the tickets over as Kagome paid. "Go down the hall and it's the last door on the left." He instructed.

"Thank you." Kagome replied as she handed Inuyasha his ticket. "Hang on to that, and don't lose it!"

Inuyasha clutched the small piece of paper in his hand. His nose at work again, he looked over to the other counter, where a small child was being handed a paper bag filled with what Inuyasha smelt to be cooked corn. He looked at Kagome before redirecting his gaze again.

After a moment, Kagome got the hint and giggled. "Inuyasha, if you want something, you can ask me, you know."

"Keh." He followed her silently holding back his anticipation. Even though he had just eaten, the heavenly aroma made his mouth start to water. Patiently he waited though, as the man gave him his bag and drink in exchange for more green paper from Kagome's bag. He popped a kernel into his mouth using his tongue as he followed his friend down the long hallway and into a dark room.

Instantly, his eyes adjusted to the low light in the room and he sat down halfway down the theater with Kagome on his right-handed side.

"By the way, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as the door behind them opened and closed again, nevertheless more people had come to watch the movie also. "You don't mind we're watching a scary movie, do you?"

"Keh! Like some stupid moo-vie could scare the likes of me!" He boasted back.

She smiled. "Oh, right. I forgot, nothing could scare the great dog demon, Inuyasha!"

He felt his chest puff out with pride. "Yep!"

'_We'll see…'_ Kagome thought, taking some popcorn for herself. _'This will defiantly get interesting…'_ Just then the lights lowered more, making the theater almost completely dark Inuyasha was not interested as he dug more into his bag, which was already half eaten.

Then the movie sprung to life. Inuyasha yelped in surprise as a sudden voice spoke from nowhere. "COMING SOON! TO A THEATURE NEAR YOU…"

From behind them, he heard the distinct snicker of some girls. No doubtibly at him. Having the nice common courtesy that he was famous for, he calmly turned in his seat and glared at the trio, who seemed surprised at his abruptness. Quickly, they quieted and ducked their heads behind the chairs in front of them. _'Crazy wenches. I hope not all of the girl's from this time are this stupid. Wait, why do I care?' _

That was the last sane thought he could muster for the next two hours. Scenes with people screaming and running and that gods-be-damned music had him clutching his seat armrests in terror. Finally, when the last and most thrilling scene happened, he yelped in fear and grabbed the first thing he could get his paws on. Well, that so happened to be Kagome, but he was more worried about the monster on the huge TV screen than he was of tactfulness.

As soon as the abomination was over, he noticed he was still holding Kagome in his arms, but somehow, she didn't seem to mind. Maybe she was just as scared as he was…that's it! Screw the goo-viy! He grabbed up the girl and walked hastily out of the theatre.

"Was it boring you too?" She asked, as he let her go and pulled her towards the exit. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I thought it would be better than that. I mean, sure, the beginning and the middle was awesome! But the ending stunk, and that just ruined it for me.

Inuyasha didn't answer; he just started to walk faster. He didn't want to hear of that horrid…thing…that…demon! It just appeared out of nowhere, and killed people! And that music! It got really quiet at some places, right before the demon struck…then it exploded! Making Inuyasha spill the last of his beloved corn on the sticky floor. He growled. He really loved that corn.

As they reached the exit door to the building, Kagome stopped suddenly. "Hey, I thought I heard my name. Could you hold on a second?"

Inuyasha growled. Who knew when that booger-demon would strike? And he be damned if he let his Kagome fall into that bathtub of mud that he couldn't get her out off!

"Hey! Kagome! Wait up!"

Kagome looked around, she knew Inuyasha heard it too. Then she saw it. Or better yet, _them._ And she knew right then…they were in it deep.

Ends chapter 13

A/n Okay, guys I know this isn't all that long, but fluffily filled and sugar coated. I hope you guys liked it!

RRs

Sailor Saturn-Star's Teddybear: It's _my _book, doggone it, and I'll chose to read it when I please. Now, that I have let you borrow book two…now I want to read it. Lol! Just kidding with you, sweetie. I luv u two! Also, I hope you don't mind I used your reaction to Boogeyman for Inuyasha…it was soo cute though…once I could breath again, that is.

Animelover231: I know it is isn't it! Its too bad that there weren't more eps of him in her time, those were always the cutest! My all-time favorite episode was number 89 I think when Kagome got sick and Inu cared for her! Say it with me! Aw!

Orlandoroxmysox: Suspense and fluff! Yay! Fun!

Okay everyone, please hit that button and tell me what you think! I always love reviews and constructive critism. But please, no flames. CC is one thing, but have a reason and ways to correct it. Hopefully I'll see you with the next chapter relatively soon! I'm thinking I might write some more of my inu/sm fic. (The last chapter I wrote is still with my Beta)

Ja ne! I'm off to watch the second movie on CN! Yay! More Inuyasha!

Sailor Saturn-Star


	14. A Hasty Retreat

**A/N Okay I'm back! Did ya'll miss me? Uh...why is there an angry mob outside my window? ...runs away in terror**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Chapter 14: A Hasty Retreat

Trapped! They were utterly trapped with no escape! Sure they could just back out of the door that was right behind them, but it was no good! There was no getting away...'cause Kagome would just see them at school the next day anyway...

"Kagome! This is your selfish, two-timing, jealous boyfriend isn't it!" Her 'friends' shrieked.

Oh kami help this girl.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a confused expression. Never mind he was still subconsciously holding her hand. "Kagome what are they talking about?"

That's it! Abort mission! Abort! Abort! "Sorry girls, but I have to cram for that big test tomorrow! Come on Inuyasha!" And she flew out the door, Inuyasha dragging behind her.

"Kagome wait!"

But the fleeing girl did not concede her position on this matter, as she turned a corner with Inuyasha in tow, she hissed at him. "Inuyasha, get me outta here!"

Now Inuyasha knew what to do. Kagome was in trouble! And she needed him! There must be a demon nearby, maybe even that Booger-demon. All he had to do was get her to safety, then come back and…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, as she jumped on his back. "Jump to the roof!"

He nodded silently. With little effort, he bounded to the top of the building just as the trio following them turned the corner in pursuit. They ran down the block and looked around, having lost sight of the couple. Kagome watched this from her position on Inuyasha's back and sighed in relief. That was a close call.

"Mind explaining?" Inuyasha grumbled, turning his head back to glare at the girl.

Darn, and she thought she was in the clear. "Take me home, Inuyasha. We can talk there." She pointed towards the shrine for emphasis. She already dreaded going to school the following day, but now knowing that half the night would be spent explaining what the three actually said, along with why they said it, was starting to give Kagome a headache. The wind whipped around her shoulders as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop at breakneck speed. Before she knew it, they were entering through her window: Inuyasha's infamous entrance.

Flopping on her bed, she sighed deeply. Feeling two golden eyes drilling into her, she looked up to meet the intense gaze of one Inuyasha. "Inu..." She started, then stopped, biting her lip. She didn't know where to begin.

He stood there, waiting for an explanation, his body posture showing impatience and irritation. She sighed again, and Inuyasha's shifting feet snapped her back into reality. "I'm...sorry. Inuyasha."

"Keh. For what?"

"For what I've done."

"And what's that?" His voice started to become just as snappy as she imagined it would be.

"Well, I've been telling my friends about you. It started at first one day when this boy Hojo started to hang around me often, bringing me gifts and showering me with attention. To them it seemed like we would be the perfect couple. He was popular and not at all bad-looking, and I should be zealous that he would pay the smallest amount of attention to me." She paused when she heard Inuyasha's growls of disapproval. Duh girl, you practically just signed Hojo over to be assassinated! "Well, when I didn't seem at all interested in his attempts to woo me, they got suspicious, and assumed I already had a boyfriend. I admit it; I panicked! So I said I did have a boyfriend, but he happened to be jealous, self-centered, and hung up over his last girl!"

She stopped as she watched Inuyasha's eyes become cold and steely. His growling had become louder, and he had his arms crossed and nails digging into the red fire rat coat he wore. "Inuyasha?"

"I'll kill him." He stated simply, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kagome's eyes went wide. _Oh no! Now what?_ "Kill who?"

"Who else! THAT BOYFRIEND OF YOURS!"

"Hojo?" Kagome shrieked. Of course she didn't care about him, but she didn't want to see him dead, either.

"No! That Miroku!" Inuyasha's head jerked around as his thoughts sped. "He's been mistreating you, hasn't he? Why didn't I see it before, that damn lech. Groping you every time you turn around, peeking at you and Sango at the springs..."

"Uh. Inuyasha...I...meant you." Her eyes went wide as Inuyasha fell backwards, his feet stuck up in the air twitching slightly.

"Keh." He said as he got up slowly. "I knew that." He sat down beside Kagome his feet crossed and his sword laying beside him, his hands stuck in his sleeves. A moment of quiet fell around the two, both in the enjoyment of the other's company until the silence was once again interrupted.

"By the way, Kagome." Inuyasha asked, looking down at the girl who had laid her head comfortably on his shoulder. "What's a boyfriend?" He blinked in surprise as Kagome fell to the floor, a drop of sweat evident on her head. He waited as she stood, brushed herself off and sat back down. He noted the red tint on her cheeks, but thought nothing of it, a girl thing more than likely.

Kagome gulped. She knew what was going to be the outcome of this next sentence, but perhaps if she whispered it softly in his ear then it would dull the pain. So she motioned the hanyou to come closer. Closing her eyes she readied herself and told him what she had meant.

"YOU SAID I WAS YOUR WHAT!"

The birds outside flew from the sudden outburst, afraid for their little lives.

Too bad for Kagome, she was not a bird.

THE NEXT DAY

Kagome sighed. So far she had successfully avoided the trio of horrors. She hated to think of her friends as such, but from what they represented, she had no other name for them. Once they tracked her down, and they would eventually, they would press her for information that she was not sure of herself. She rested her head on the palm of her hand as she reread the question that stood before her. Kagome, focus! This was your history exam! If you had any subject that you were sure to nail, this is it!

_Right!_ She thought, as she wrote down the answer. Just this one last exam, then she would be free for another day! Prolonging the awkward confrontation for another day. She glanced up at the clock. Okay, girl. One more question to go!

**'What era directly followed the age of the samurai, and how long did it last?'**

Easy! Kagome thought to herself as she wrote down her answer: The Mejia era, and it is the era that we live in now. She quickly reread over the questions and answers that she wrote and turned her paper over. Glancing at the clock, it said five more minutes remained until the allotted time was up. Looking around out of boredom, her heart figuratively stopped when she caught a glimpse of red against the green branches of the trees outside.

Golden eyes met brown ones as Inuyasha waved to her. Kami, help this girl. Holding up her pointer finger, and mouthing the word 'wait,' she hoped Inuyasha didn't go haywire outside on the tree, in broad daylight, in front of everyone...without his hat...wait. Without his HAT!

Kagome laid her head down quickly: more quick than she meant when she heard the resounding THUMP and a sting of pain echoed through her skull. _Please, Kami, oh please don't let anyone see him…_

Finally, after many prayers and glances at the clock, the bell rang signaling the end of testing for the day. Leaving her test with the teacher, she grabbed her belongings and sprinting out of the door. Hopefully Inuyasha would get the hint and meet her outside. There were the open doors ahead, the sunlight streaming inside like gates welcoming her to her freedom!

"Hey! Wait up Kagome!"

_Damn…_ Reality struck her suddenly, and she thought briefly of just ignoring the people who were now frequently calling her name and hurrying to catch up to her. She passed the threshold not a moment too soon and immediately found her hanyou, leaning against the tree he was previously in. Slowing to a stop, she allowed the trio on her heels to overcome her, and she casually walked towards a smirking Inuyasha.

Yuna, Eri, and Ayume followed her, battering her with questions and not waiting for an answer before going to the next question. Once they noticed Inuyasha and his non-hat state, they started a whole new set of questions. A tick of annoyance formed on Kagome's forehead as she clinched her fists and teeth. When she could finally take it no longer, she turned to the girls.

"Yes, this is the guy I was telling you about. No, I don't know how long he is staying here. Yes, he is visiting me. No I don't know what his last girlfriend thinks. YES, those are dog ears on top of his head; he got them from the shrine. No, I don't know if we are getting any more soon, nor do I care. Any more questions?" She exploded, as her friends quieted. A hard glare was given to the trio by the miko as they refrained from the next few questions that entered their minds.

A new sound was picked up by her ears; one that she didn't quite notice right away. She turned to Inuyasha and was surprised to find the hanyou chuckling to herself. "What's so funny?" She demanded, catching the dog demon's eye.

"You. You're so worked up over nothing. Calm down."

What? Was Inuyasha telling Kagome to 'calm down'? That's a reverse role; better check to make sure the boy is okay… The miko reached her hand up and covered his forehead, nope temperature is okay, and breathing seems normal. "That's it! Who are you and what have you done to Inuyasha?"

The boy opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off suddenly by a new voice: one that was coming ever closer.

"Hey Higurashi!"

"Oh no, its Hojo."

**Ends Chapter 14**

**Hey! Lookit! Inuyasha's gonna kill a hobo next time! If you guys are lucky that is. I'm debating the fate of that dip as I type. Hmmm…haha! That'll be good!**

**Animelover231: 'BM'? Huh? I'm not too bright today…clarify? Oh! Wait…my head hurts now. Anyway, manga! Yeah! My favorite manga that I own is the one where Inuyasha turns human and they have to fight the peach man! That was good!**

**sakura4594: I'm adding, I'm adding! I'm having fun writing these next few chapters! Fluff! Yay!**

**Sailor Saturn-Star's Teddybear: …boogeyman sucks. But popcorn rocks! YEAH! Luv ya!**

**camille blackfox: Yeah, we got more into a look of Kagome's hidden thoughts and emotions. A little flipping now and then is a good writing tool…I just hope it works…**

**El-Mango: Boyfriends are nice. And just because he doesn't review with you doesn't mean you can't strong-arm him into writing his own review. Lol.**

**Okay all! I know you're just jumping for the next chapter. And I'm sure you know what the chapter title is going to be relating too. So here it is:**

**Next time on A Feudal Fairy Tale: Chapter 15: A Human's Heart**

**What, did I surprise you? Lol see ya next time! Till then, Ja Ne!**

**Review now!**


	15. A Human's Heart

**A/N Okay all! It took me a while, I know, but I've just started a new job so my life has been a bit busy. On top of that, a new idea for a one-shot has been bothering me too. It took a lot to start this chappy. Perhaps I'll write the one shot tomorrow...**

**...but probably not. lol**

**Disclaimer: ...Nope. Don't think so.**

Chapter 14: A Human's Heart part 1

Kagome felt her teeth clinch as a new set of footsteps, along with the whirl of a bicycle, came ever closer. Why is he coming here, now? The timing couldn't be worse! Inuyasha is sure to try and strangle him, and she can't sit him in public! What can she do?

She plastered a fake smile and turned to greet the unwelcome boy who was surely walking into his own death trap. "Hi, Hojo,how are you today?"

"Hey, Higurashi! I see your hemorrhoids are better today!"

Kagome's face exploded! _'Grandpa! How could you?'_ Inuyasha glanced at the girl's face, now the shade of his fire-rat robes. "Kagome, are you okay? You're not getting sick again, are you?"

The girl's two hands waved in front of her face quickly. "Nonono! I am fine! Really! Not a sore moment, honest!"

"That's good, Higurashi. I'm glad those ointments I left for you did the trick!" The overly dim boy replied, not noticing the horrified look on the faces of the four girls that surround him.

As a matter of fact, a barely heard growl had been indicated, one so low that Kagome, who was closest, could barely hear. Before the girl in question could do anything to recover the dog-boy's senses, he leaped in front of Kagome to stand before Hojo. "Hey, buddy. She doesn't need any of your stinking oint-mints!" He poked at him, hard, for emphasis. Despite his lack of intelligence, Hojo looked at the new arrival questionally. "I'm sorry, I don't think I know you..."

"Of course you wouldn't. Now would you." Inuyasha snapped back. "Kagome doesn't **NEED** you around here, and I don't **WANT** you here!"

Said girl was currently mortified by the lack of acknowledgement. Frankly because she was less than two feet away. She glanced hopelessly at her friends, begging them silently for help.

Thankfully, her friends got the clue.

Yuri and Eri stood on either side of the confused boy, while Ayume got between the two testestrone-driven males. "Let's go, Hojo." They said as they pushed him away.

"Wait!" Hojo cried, getting away from the girl's momentarily and rushing towards Inuyasha, anger evident in his features. "Just who do you think you are?" He demanded.

Inuyasha bared his teeth at the boy. "Who am I?" He could feel his own rage building. "I am...KAGOME'S BOYFREIND!"

_THUMP!_

The mentioned girl was down, fainted from shock.

_THUD!_ **_CRACK!_**

Said Hojo's hand, as out of pure anger, shock, and stupidity, he socked Inuyasha. The boy's face turned pearly white, as pain shot up his arm, an indication that something was terribly wrong. The look on his opponent's face didn't help his courage either, as two golden eyes glared back at him.

Inuyasha wasn't even shaken, he had barely felt that little pinprick of a punch! But, he WAS now officially pissed. He was distracted at the fact that Kagome had fallen, and Hojo used that against him! While he was worried over his companion, Hojo drew his fist back and hit him square in the chin. The only satisfaction he got from that little incident was the sound of bones cracking. He knew the boy was in pain now, but it was nothing compared to what he was going to do now.

An audible growl escaped his throat as subconsciously his upper lip slid upwards, producing one of his fangs. In a flash, he drew back his own steely arm, smiling to himself as the iron fist connected with the glass chin of the poor schoolboy.

The boy dropped like a dead wait, out like a light. The three girls that surrounded him stared at Inuyasha with their mouths agape. They said not a word, and Inuyasha was not one who really wanted to strike up a conversation at the moment. Turned on his heel, he carefully picked up the fainted girl in his arms and slowly made his way towards the shrine. His thoughts his only company.

* * *

The sun slowly rose early the next morning, peeping quietly over the well house before slipping along the ground and into Inuyasha's eyes. He squinted harshly from his position in the god-tree, his perch since early the previous afternoon. He hadn't even left it for food, though the smell of dinner was enough to drive him crazy. But he still...

...couldn't.

A soft beeping reached his ears and he glanced into the window of Kagome's bedroom. The little buzzer-demon slowly awakened the girl, as she sat up in her bed. He watched as she scanned her room slowly, no doubt wondering where he was. He had not spoken to her since...it happened.

Kagome's little mini quest was complete, as she locked eyes with the hanyou. A small smile and a wave was directed at him, and he nodded in response. There was no way he could confront her now. Oh KAMI! Why did he have to go and say what he said? He hadn't meant for it to come out, he was just frustrated at that Hoho boy, and the thought that he was whom Kagome said 'had the hots for her' or something like that. Closing his eyes and bowing his head towards his crossed arms, he readjusted himself on his branch. All this self-analyzing was unlike him, and definatly mentally unhealthy, as his human psyche pointed out.

That's right! How could that have slipped his mind? The new moon was tonight, if matters weren't already bad enough! He growled to himself; damn the new moon! Why is it on the most inopportune times it happened to show it! The gods must really have it out for him up there.

"Inuyasha?"

Slowly, Inuyasha opened his golden eyes. Looking down he glanced at the raven-haired girl who stood uneasily below him. "What?" He answered curtly.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other anxiously. "Um...could you come down here? We need to talk."

_'Uh oh.'_ He thought to himself. _'That's never good.'_ "Whatever." He answered, as he jumped down gracefully to land in front of the present day miko. He stared at the girl, waiting.

Kagome tried to keep eye contact with the hanyou, but it was futile, so looking at the ground by his feet instead, she began to convey what her friends told her the previous night. "Ummm. I know I said that since today was the last test and tonight was the graduation ceremony, we could return to the feudal era right after...but...the girls wanted to go out and party afterwards. Do you think..."

"Keh. Let me guess. You want to leave tomorrow, do you?" He answered for her. "Well, I guess I'll see you there in the morning then. But you had better not say a single word about returning here..."

"Actually, they invited you and me." She blurted out rather quickly.

"Nani?" He asked, flabbergasted. "I thought they would hate me, since I punched that Hobo's lights out."

"The opposite really." Kagome said, finally able to lock eyes with her companion. "They said that he started it, and you were defending yourself...and me..." A blush spread across her face at that comment. "It was 'really romantic,' how you 'declared your love for me to the whole school.'" Kagome put up quotation marks with her fingers and changed her voice to sound like Eri and Yuri. She smirked sarcastically. "They really have no idea what they are talking about..." She said almost silently to herself, so that Inuyasha had to strain his ears to hear her. "Well, I'm off to school, or I'll be late!" Spinning around, she fled down the shrine steps, her cheeks flushed red, leaving behind a very confused hanyou in her wake.

* * *

Kagome sat nervously waiting. Drumming her fingers anxiously on her desk she watched as the teacher walked around the room, handing each student a sealed envelope with their test scores on them telling them if they passed...or didn't. A passing score meant that they were graduating that night. A failing score meant...well! Let's not think about that one, shall we? Kagome would pass, of that she could be sure! Or hope...or pray...whatever! She finished her tests on time with a small confident thought afterwards, so why should she doubt herself now?

Maybe the fact that half of the class time she was absent, or the fact that she failed a good number of her regular tests and assignments or that...wait! She wasn't going to dwell on that, she reminded herself. _'Oh god...here he comes...'_ She winced as the white envelope was placed quietly in front of her.

She stared at it in defiance. How could she not have passed anyway? Snatching up the white pouch, she flipped it over and prepared to open it. But...what if she didn't? What would happen then? Slowly, she started to lower it back down. Maybe if she didn't open it now, it wouldn't be so bad. Not with everyone around who could possibly look over and see...

_'Snap out of it Kagome!'_ She scolded herself. Without another hesitating thought, she ripped open the letter, and as she read the results, her eyes grew wide and her knuckles white.

**Ends chapter 14**

**A/N /_Runs away_/**

**I'm such a bad girl! After all this waiting and I leave a cliffy! How dare I? And not even finish the chapter? Oh my god how will I sleep tonight?**

**Very well, I hope.**

**I'm terribly sorry everyone. But I have started a new job, Monday through Friday 8 to 6 is my new work schedule. Between that and my social life, writing has a back seat for a while. It doesn't mean I'm stopping this or any of my other fics, it's just that...they will be not as frequent as they usually are. Hopefully though, I can find more time to write on Saturdays, but its not a guaranantee. Please don't hate me for it. Also, no RR's tonight. I promise I'll post them on the next chapter though.**

**Anyway. Please review everyone! Till next time! Chapter 15 A Human's Heart. Part 2 (hopefully)**

**Sailor Saturn-Star**


	16. A Human's Heart Part 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back after...way to long. I know I have been very very very bad...I'm sorry. Please forgive me! Well I have kept you all waiting for far too long so, on to the fic!**

**Chapter uh...whatever uh oh! 16: A Human's Heart, part two**

Inuyasha smiled his usual half-smirk as he waited for the Higurashi's. The modern clothes he wore were uncomforable and itchy and he restrained the urge to rip them to shreds and changing into his usual attire.

"We're ready!" Ms. Higurashi proclaimed in that always-happy voice. She was followed closely by Souta and Gramps. Kagome was waiting for them at school: her graduation an hour away.

The hanyou grunted slightly as he stood, he could feel his usual strength and vigor slip away as his hair darkened and the two white arrowheads atop his head turned tan and rounded before sliding to the sides of his face. The internal switch inside his head flipped off; dulling his senses drastically. Sighing to himself he followed Kagome's family out the door.

**o.o**

Beaming, Kagome stood with her friends in the waiting area behind the stage where, in a few short (and at the same time entirely too long) minutes. "Kagome! Look its your family, but who is that walking in with them?" Eri asked.

Standing on tiptoe to look over her friend's shoulder, she answered. "Oh. That's Inuyasha. He looks different doesn't he?" Quickly recicting the tale she and the hanyou rehearsed eariler. "He told me he would dress normal tonight. You see, he really loves to cosplay and almost never shows anyone this side." Her eyes sparkled. "But for me, he dyed his hair back black."

"He is really cute this way Kagome!" Yuka commented.

"Yeah, its too bad first thing in the morning his hair will be right back to its silver color." That was a lie on Kagome's part. She really did prefer his hanyou apperance, but his human physic wasn't anything to scoff at either.

"Aw, could you talk him out of it?"

"I don't think so. Its a way of life for him."

Thier conversation was cut short, however, as the background music started and the last moments of high school life drew quickly to a close.

**o.O**

"Oh honey, I am so proud of you!" Kagome's mom cried as she drew her daughter into a tight hug. "I can't believe you did it! Oh, it seems like it was yesterday you were in your kindergarden clothes."

Kagome smiled to herself as she pulled back slightly. "Mom, we have to get going, the party's starting soon."

"Okay honey, I understand," Ms. H said as she hugged her again. "Inuyasha, you and Kagome be careful. Don't stay out all night."

"Hey, Kagome! Inuyasha! Come on, we're leaving!" Eri called.

Inuyasha made eye contact with the group and nodded, indicating that they were leaving. "You ready, Kagome?" He asked as subconsciously he held out his hand. Smiling she took it.

"Yeah!"

The walk towards Yuri's house was filled with the chatterings of Kagome's classmates. However, Kagome and Inuyasha walked slightly behind the group, thier fingers still intertwinded. They said not a word to each other, both of them were afraid of what the other would say. So they remained in thier silent bliss and enjoyed the other's company.

'What is he thinking?' Kagome pondered. 'He hasn't mentioned anything about yesterday. I mean, after he punched Hojo's lights out, and claimed he was my 'boyfriend,' he hasn't said anything on the matter. What was he thinking? Was he just jealous of the fact that Hojo is after me? It isn't nearly as bad as what Kouga does when he is around, but I guess to Inuyasha it is as serious. Heh, for someone who doesn't show his emotions very well, he sure has a nasty jealous streak.' Stealing a glance towards the raven-haired boy, she was taken aback as they made direct eye contact. The eyes that stared back into hers seemed wanting, caring, and holding something back.

"Inuyasha." The miko began.

"Kagome I..." The transfixed boy began before trailing off. "Will you...uh." He lowered his gaze quickly.

"Will I what?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." 'Baka! Why are youso much of a coward? Just tell her!' He berated himself. It has been like this on every night of hte new moon since he met Kagome. Ever since that night in the shrine when he lay on her lap. It seemed as if his human emotions were too overwhelming for his own good. He had made a vow, to never show affections to anyone. Not after what happened to Kikyo. Kami help him if anyone went after Kagome. He tightened his grip on the girl's hand. 'After Naraku. After we defeat him, then maybe...what?' He knew that there would always be someone out there who would want the jewel shards. Ack! He would think about this later: after the jewel was complete. Then he would muse it through. Right now, this is where he wanted to be. By her side.

Soon, they came to a well lighted house, music blared from the abode, and other small groups of teenagers flocked to the same location.

"Inuyasha?"

The boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards his companion.

"Um, I know loud and crowded places can make you...uneasy, so if you want, we can leave a little early, if you'd like."

"Keh. Don't worry about it. I can handle a couple of hours of this."

Kagome beamed. "Thank you Inuyasha."

The slightly deafening music became increasingly louder as they entered the house. Looking around, Kagome recognized almost everyone there. The ones she didn't, however, were on the arms of those she did. "Come on, we can't stand in the doorway all night ya know." Inuyasha protested as he pulled her further inside and towards the refreshment table further in.

'Figures. The first thing on his mind whether he is human or hanyou: food.' She mused silently to herself. Even though they were surrounded by her peers, however, she began to feel a little uneasy, like someone was watching her every move; contemplating, watching and waiting for the moment to strike. Glancing around, she seen nothing out of the ordinary. 'It must be my nerves.' She sighed, 'I really need to relax and enjoy my free time.'

But as the night went on, the feeling in her heart only worsened. Unfortunatly, Inuyasha could tell something was wrong with her, he kept his ever-watchful eye on his charge and thier surrondings. And, as luck would have it, fate stepped in.

"Hic! Hey Kagome!" Called an elubrated voice.

Kagome's eyes widened as a drunkened Hojo stumbled over towards the duo. His balance suffering considerably. The hand that was not wrapped in its protective cast held a strong smelling drink that Kagome could only guess was alcohol was filled nearly to the brim.

"Hojo! You...are you drunk?"

"Hic! Yep! Its supposed to be good for your blood. You should try some, Kagome!"

"Uh, no thanks."

"Are you sure?" The drunken boy moved closer, but an unbalanced step and a weak grip proved too much and the contents of his cup spashed onto the front of Kagome's outfit.

"Oh no!" The girl cried.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Inuyasha cried, the rancid odor permeating his senses and masking the light jasmine smell that was Kagome.

"Just great. Now I smell like a hobo. Ugh! Gross! Inuyasha, I'm really sorry, but could you take me home? I really need a shower."

He nodded. "Yeah, lets go," he said as he glared at the drunken cause of his disgust. "You are lucky you are drunk, otherwise I'd break your other hand. I don't want you to forget it in the morning."

**O+O**

The clock in the kitchen clicked midnight as the couple sneaked quietly into the house. 'I didn't realize it was this late.' Kagome mused. "You can wait in my room, Inuyasha. I'll be in the shower for awhile. I'd better wash these clothes too, otherwise Mom will freak, thinking I was drinking."

"Keh your mom trusts you more than that. If she didn't, she wouldn't be so leanant about you collecting jewel shards." He commented over his shoulder as he led the way upstairs. "You won't be too long, will you?" As much as he hated to admit it, he was little nervous about the new moon. If the booger-demon showed up, he would have a hard time protecting his girlfriend. Wait, his what? Well it was true that he called himself her boyfriend around those chattering friends of hers but that was to get that Hobo to leave her alone. He sighed. This was way more complicated that just hunting shards and fighting Naraku. Naraku! That's it, he has to stop feeling this way towards Kagome. If Naraku found out, he would target her constantly in order to get to him. And Kikyo... He shuddered as he remembered what happened a couple of months ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Few leaves fluttered as the barefooted hanyou landed. Looking around quickly he spotted the maided which he had been searching for. The soul eaters had led him to a wooded area deep in the westeren lands: far from his forest. 'This is a good a time as any.' He prepared himself, this would not be easy. Stepping closer to the undead miko he began. "Kikyo."

The priestess wrapped her arms around him. "I knew you'd come. Are you ready to go to Hell with me? Leave this world behind?"

"Actually, Kikyo, I am sorry but, I have been thinking and...I'm no longer able to keep that promise."

"What?" Kikyo's voice was cold. "But...you...owe me your life! You admitted it yourself!"

"Yes. You showed me what it means to live, to have something in this world to enjoy. And now I have found someone to live for; someone who needs me for protection. And I have already given my life to her. I no longer have what you wanted. Please forgive me, but you must return to the other world alone.

During this speech Kikyo had backed slowly away, her head has hung so her eyes were shadowed by her hair. "Tell me. Is it my reincarnation you love?"

There was a long silence. "I don't know, its not what I felt for you. This feeling is deeper, stronger. I can't get her out of my thoughts, even in my sleep. I guess...Kikyo, what are you...?" His words were cut short as the undead maiden drew an arrow.

"If you won't die with me, then die...ALONE!"

And the birds nearby took flight as the arrow flew, pinning the shocked figure to a nearby tree.

**END FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha jerked awake, had he dozed off? Listening closely, the sound of running water had ceased. Light footsteps came towards the room, a soft sound in the huge house. The door creaked open and he sighed in relief when Kagome came into his view again. Dressed in her paja-mers and a towel around her shoulders. She was safe. He came to a decision right there. He would always be there when she needed him; no matter what happened. After all, he had made his desicion, he was hers. And she would be his.

Somehow, someday. Hopefully she would chose him; like he had chosen her.

**END CHAPTER 16**

**Hey! no cliffie this time! Hurray! Sorry my grammer sucks this chapter, but I was in a hurry to get it posted. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Maybe one day I will rewrite it!**

**But for now, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Byez**

**Sailor Saturn-Star**


	17. Father

Chapter 17: Father

It was quiet in the upstairs room that early morning. Dark blues retreated into themselves as light yellows and pinks tinged the sky. The sun slowly rose to smile in the window as two occupants slept soundly. Against the wall, a young man leaned, his hair matching the outside sky. His dark locks lightened as sliver began to streak his hair. He had slept fitfully all night; he strained to stay awake all night in order to watch over the other in the room. Slowly, his eyes became heavy and his conscious slipped as sleep overcame him. He stirred slowly as he senses returned but quickly returned to his slumber. The exhaustion he carried was still too great.

The morning light crept along the floor to peak at the slumbering maiden in the bed. Her raven colored hair covered her face and her ever-so-light snores lulled her even deeper into her sleep. The stresses of the last few days melted away as she slumbered in undisturbed bliss. Nothing could make this moment more perfect.

And then the alarm went off.

Complete calm and serenity was instantly replaced with utter chaos and destruction instantly. Kagome screamed as an hysterical hanyou leapt onto her bed in utter terror. Sword drawn and ready, he looked around for the attacking demon.

"WHERE'S IT!" Inuyasha screamed. "THAT BOOGER DEMON!"

Kagome screamed in surprise and anger as she squirmed and dodged, hoping that in his fright Inuyasha wouldn't accidentally trample her. "INUYASHA GET DOWN!" She dropped to the floor quickly as to avoid injury. She grabbed her alarm clock. "Its just the alarm!" She quickly turned it off and glared at the freaked out hanyou.

Slowly, Inuyasha calmed down and looked around once more before sheathing his weapon. Sinking a sitting, he braced.

"Sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. "I forgot to turn that damn clock off."

After another tense second with no 'sit' Inuyasha 'keh'ed' and sat on the bed with his feet on the floor. "It don't matter, we need to get back early anyway." He crossed his arms. "And I want to clear something up before we go." He locked eyes with hers and drew a deep breath before he spoke. "I will be your boyfriend and you mine. That means I don't want you to leave my sight, not to go anywhere unless I know where you're going, who you're going with, and when you'll be back. No exceptions, no buts." He looked into those eyes he loved and found…

Tears.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she listened to his harsh and hateful words. How dare he? What the hell? No way in hell she'll sign up! She stood up forcefully. "Oh really? Is that all? If that's the case, then I decline your good offer kind sir, you can go and date yourself!" Water rolled down her cheeks in torrents and she turned and bolted out of the door, leaving a very confused hanyou in her wake.

What the hell was that? Did he miss something? It was true that he wanted to be closer to Kagome and from what he was told, the whole boyfriend idea was the next step. He looked out the window in time to see Kagome throw herself at the god tree, her shoulders heaving. Sighing, he slowly walked out of her room and made his way towards the back door.

Reaching the kitchen, he was greeted by Kagome's mother, sitting at the table with a mug of some brownish liquid inside. Looking up, she motioned to the confused young man. "Sit down, we need to talk."

Slowly, he sank guiltily into the chair and refused to make eye contact, instead he studied the table in front of him. He knew he had said something wrong, something unforgivable. But that's how it was in the demon world; once a pair agreed to be together, they never left the other's sight for self-preservation against betrayal. Of course he knew Kagome would never betray him, he just wanted the excuse in order to protect her from Naraku.

"I messed up again, didn't I?" He asked.

"I think you might have, but its not something that can't be rectified." She said, sipping her coffee. "I know you have feelings for my daughter, I've known for some time. And I also know that she shares those same feelings. I don't know what just happened, since Kagome ran out of here in such a hurry." She looks outside the door to where her daughter had stopped, curled into a ball at the god tree. Her lips moved slowly, as if she was talking to herself, trying to calm herself.

"I…I" Inuyasha shuddered. "I thought this was what she wanted…"

The older woman smiled. "Tell me what happened, maybe I can help."

The hanyou blushed furiously. "She had told her friends that I was her…boyfriend…then she told me that a boyfriend is a companion that is closer than most other friends. They go places alone to enjoy the others company. And that they spend a lot of time around each other. She also said that you can only have one "friend" like that at one time…so why shouldn't I protect her from any other man: human or youkai that would target her in order to get to me?"

"Tell me, Inuyasha, did you explain to her that you worried for her safety like you just did to me, or were you just telling her what was what?"

He cringed.

Mrs. Higarashi smiled knowingly. "I see. Inuyasha listen, I don't think you grasp the full definition of 'dating' yet. Let me tell you: dating is much like courting. It is the period of time that two people draw closer to the other and in time decide if they want to make the decision of whether or not to spend the rest of their lives together."

Inuyasha sat there in shock. Nothing like this occurred in his time. Normally people just decided to live together and have a family. Courting never lasted very long because death could come so swiftly and suddenly that no one waited to see the other person for who they were before committing to a lifetime together. His thoughts immediately went to Kikyo. He had agreed to become human and live with her together without even knowing much about her. He only knew that she was a miko who just wanted companionship and an escape from her lonely life. Sure they connected on a level, but never in their relationship had he ever had feelings as deep as he had felt for Kagome. He looked to the girl who still sat by the tree, mumbling to herself.

Following his gaze, Kagome's mother smiled. "She's talking to her father. She does that often when she comes back from the other side."

Inuyasha looked across the table. This was the first time her father was ever mentioned in his presence. "I'm sorry, is he…gone?"

Tears welled in the woman's eyes. "Yes, he died a long time ago. We all suffered when he died, but Kagome I think took it the hardest. They were very close, and she told him everything. That was their spot, whenever she was sad, hurt, or upset he always took her to that tree and tended to her."

'Then that's why…she ran to the god tree when she first came to my time…its her comfort zone.' Inuyasha realized, but kept silent.

"He was strong, kind, and righteous. Traits I see he passed on to my daughter. And traits I see in you, Inuyasha." She smiles as she takes a breath. "I see a lot of my husband in you, and I'm sure Kagome does as well. He would have given his life to protect any one of us and would do anything to help anyone in need."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she continued. "It happened one day while Kagome was in school. She attended the kindergarten a few blocks away and he picked her up everyday at the same time. I stayed behind with Souta, as he was only a few months old at the time. From what the police said, he made it to the end of the block when a small girl ran across the street ahead of him. There was a car, it ran a red light and had no time to stop…" Her talking now was so soft that Inuyasha had to strain to hear her. "He saved her. Pushed her out of the street right before the car struck him. He died instantly."

Mrs. Higarashi sat up straight. "None of us blamed the girl, she was about the same age as Kagome and had to idea the consequences of her actions. Every year on the anniversary of his death we all go out to his grave, even Kagome somehow made it back. I always see her there, or the remains of her visit."

"I know that Kagome blamed herself; she cried day in and day out under that tree, always apologizing. She must have thought that if she didn't need to be picked up then her father would still be alive. It took her along time to heal."

Inuyasha slowly stood from his chair, understanding more about Kagome's situation here in the future. "What should I do?" He asks.

A smile extends across the face of the mother to the one he now knows he loves more than he ever thought he could ever love someone. "Go to her. Apologize. She'll understand."

Inuyasha nods as he exit's the house.

…...

Kagome sobbed as she knelt by the god's tree. How could he say such things? As she ever done anything to unset him for his brigade of words?

Doesn't he trust her anymore?

She looked up the trunk of the tree to look into the greenery above. 'Father, what should I do? How do I overcome his harshness?' She closed her eyes as a soft breeze blew her hair away from her face. Seemingly giving her answer. She would just have to be patient; explain that she could not abide to the 'conditions' he laid out. She sighed softly. 'Please, father, help me to understand him, I truly care for him. Help me to get through to him.'

She is snapped from her prayers by two strong arms encircling her waist and drawing her close. Warm breath tickled her ear. "Kagome. Please don't cry."

Stifling a sob, she takes a breath. "Inuyasha. I'll cry if I want to. Please don't try to control me."

Inuyasha tensed. He hadn't wanted to control her, it was himself he wanted to control. "I'm…sorry. I made you cry and I'm sorry."

She leaned her head back until it rested on his shoulder. "Well…you know what you said to me really hurt. How could you say such things to me? Why don't you trust me?"

Closing his eyes and drawing her scent deep into his senses. "I do trust you."

"Then why are you treating me like a child who needs permission to do anything or go anywhere?"

"I trust you, not everyone else. You know most of my most debilitating weaknesses and if any enemy got a hold of you, they could destroy me."

"So now you think that I would give you up in self-preservation?"

"No! That's not it at all!" 'Kami, give me strength.' He pleaded silently. "I thought you knew…"

Kagome twisted around to look Inuyasha in the eye. "Knew what?"

"My biggest weakness."

She stared at him quietly, waiting for this new 'weakness' that she was supposedly unaware of.

"You."

She gasped quietly. "Inu…"

He held her tighter. "If anything happened to you, I would die." He snuggled into the nape of her neck. "I was sure you knew, why else would I jump into danger day in and day out to save you?"

"For the shards."

Damn his big mouth. How many times had her called her that? Now that term came to bite him in his ass. "That's all I thought you were for a short time, then you started to find more than the shards of the shikon jewel."

He brushed his fingers through a lock of her hair. "You started to find the shards of my broken heart. The more time I spent with you, the more of my heart you put together."

Kagome snuggled her head under his chin. "I…care deeply for you too, Inuyasha."

He sighed deeply, "I don't deserve it. I always end up hurting you. Can you forgive me?"

A small chuckle escaped her lips. "One condition. I'll forgive your transgressions, but you have to forgive mine too."

Inuyasha turned her around so that the pair faced each other. He grasped her hand gently. "I'm not accustomed to the whole 'dating' thing and I'm sorry of how I wrongly interpreted it. So, I ask you to be patient with me…and let me be your boyfriend again."

Kagome smiled warmly and sincerely. "Only if I can be your girlfriend, Inuyasha."

He smirked back at her before placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "Okay. But Kouga has to back off."

"And no more midnight exchanges with Kikyo."

"Agreed."

They share a tender embarrass under the tree as a sweet breeze engulfs them. Mrs. Higarashi smiles from the doorway as she watches the pair. "What do you think, dear?" She whispers to no one in particular. "She picked a good one."

She turns and returns to making the bentos for the pair's departure, glancing at the picture of a dark haired man on the wall.

…...

A few hours later, the duo stared into the darkness of the well. "Don't expect me to be always open when we get back." Inuyasha commented. "Its going to take me some time to be open around others."

Kagome nodded and smirked. "And don't expect me to not s-word you when you piss me off."

Inuyasha sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true."

Laughing, Kagome leaped into the portal of time, Inuyasha close behind.

**A/N**

**I know its been ridiculously long since I last posted and for that I am deeply sorry. I vow to finish this fic and not leave you hanging like that again. **

**It may take a week or so to get chapters up ****but I appreciate your continued reading and responses. Any and all comments are welcome. Thank you for your support.**

**Sailor Saturn-Star**


	18. Back to Normal

Chapter 18: Back to Normal

Inuyasha bounded out of the well as soon as his bare feet hit soft, damp earth. Looking around quickly and finding no danger or hyper kitsune, he reached down and helped the ebony-haired maiden out of the well. She grinned as her feet touched the ground, yet not releasing her companion's hand but instead intertwining her fingers with his.

A slight blush crept in the cheeks of the hanyou but he did not release her grip, instead tightening it as he slung the overly stuffed yellow bag on his free shoulder. "You really pack too much shit in here you know."

Kagome giggled. "At least I don't have to worry about those heavy books anymore. More room for your junk food, which, by the way, takes up the most room in that bag."

The two silver ears perked up quickly. "Does that mean ramen for dinner?" He asked hopefully.

"No. That's for traveling, Inuyasha. We'll eat at the hut tonight." She glanced at the late afternoon sky. "If we leave now we won't get very far out of the village before we'll have to stop for the night."

"Feh. If you weren't so slow we would have been able to leave the village today." He looked back at the girl, his eyes dancing with the playful teasing he was enjoying."

The smile on Kagome's face widened; she would play along. "Alright, Inuyasha, next time I'll just leave the ramen behind, it'll speed my packing up!"

"Keh." Inuyasha smirked. "Come on, lets get back." He hoisted the maiden onto his back beside the pack and sprinted towards the village.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shippou heard them coming first. Jumping from his spot near Keade he left the herbs he had been helping her gather and flew towards the forest.

Kagome was BACK!

And Inuyasha too….but that wasn't as important as seeing Kagome again!

He crested the last hill and then he saw them.

And they were standing close together.

And they were holding hands.

Shippou stopped in his tracks and waited for them to get closer. He watched them carefully as they made their way towards him.

Something was amiss. Something was different. Wrong, maybe?

Then it hit him; they were not fighting. They were laughing? What happened while they were gone?

Quickly the little kitsune turned on his heels and ran to find Sango or Miroku. He found the monk in the center of the village surrounded by many of the young pretty maidens. He looked very nervous for once and very tense. Glancing around the group he noticed why he was acting so strangely: Sango sat a small distance away polishing her boomerang bone.

She was scrubbing her weapon very forcefully, almost rubbing an indentation into the surface. Carefully he made his way to the peeved demon slayer.

"Sango?"

"Yeah?"

Shippou gulped as he watched the polishing rag go up and down and up and down. "Kagome is back with Inuyasha."

"And?"

"And they are walking together."

"So?" Sango's voice started to sound annoyed.

"They're holding hands."

Instantly she dropped her weapon, startling the monk. "They're what? Where?"

Shippou pointed.

In a flash Sango grabbed her weapon and ran towards the woods.

Miroku was confused to say the least. Here he was minding his own business, trying some new pick up lines with the ladies and all of a sudden Sango appears.

And she needs to clean her boomerang. Here.

After a long and awkward time, Shippou runs over and she's gone. With her weapon. Could it be?

"A demon attack!" He whispers as he stands and runs after the demon slayer.

He nearly ran her over as Sango slid to a stop near the crest of a hill and gasped as he was pulled down on the ground. "What is it? An eagle demon?" He scanned the sky quickly.

"Shhh!" Sango whispered as she motioned towards the trees.

Miroku turned his glance downward and smirked. He bit his tongue hard as a small chuckle tried to escape his lips. Inuyasha and Kagome were headed towards the village hand in hand? "Its about time." He whispered.

Sango gasped from her place beside him as Kagome pushed herself gently into the hanyou's side slightly knocking him off balance. She knew this was coming, she was just surprised it was now, so soon after his demon side declared Kagome as his. 'I wonder how the conversation went once Inuyasha got his senses back.' She sighed to herself, how she wanted a little more of Miroku's attention.

As if on cue, a stray hand graced her bottom.

'Positive attention, please.' Her fist tightened and she anger released itself against Miroku's face as she cold cocked him.

The resounding crack of the monk's jaw was instantly heard by the love-struck hanyou. Sango could almost hear the growl from where she was. "Miroku you moron!" She said as she left the unconscious man to be found by an embarrassed and pissed half demon.

She ran down the hill as Inuyasha's curses and beatings towards a certain downed monk reached her ears. Turning her head over her shoulder she could see Kagome scurrying towards the duo.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

No doubt about it, things were getting back to normal around here.

End Chapter 18

A/N Okay guys I know I have been bad about updating and should probably be punished…but no reviews? Really? Its alright though I'll go back to my corner and draw my circles in the ground….and pout….

And Adam, verbal reviews don't count! Lol

So, now I ask, PLEASE review! Don't make me beg! Lol I haven't decided what I'm going to do for the next few chapters so I'll sit here and mull awhile. I think a certain wolf might be showing up soon…but that's all I'm going to say.

Till next chapter, Ja ne!

~Sailor Saturn-Star~

PS This site was acting up so I had to reload this chapter twice! Sorry if you were thinking it was a new chapter. Hopefully next week sometime the next chappy will be up!


End file.
